Path of the Maelstrom
by Bloody-Mad
Summary: Naruto isn't sure of his path in life- what he is best suited, or most happy doing. Together with his Eevee, and the many other friends he collects on his jorney, Naruto will figure out that path and have as much fun as he can doing it! The path the maelstrom leaves behind is filled with the aftermath of his adventures and trials! (P.S: No Pairings)
1. Start

**Well hello hello there! Thanks for clicking on this, i must have done something right with the summary to get you here. Now here comes quite a lengthy warning.**

**I am TOTALLY new to writing Naruto/Pokemon fanfics. This would be my first, and i decided to try it because there are, tragically, so FEW of them! And this is, like, the only crossover i enjoy. Like it came down from the heavens gift-wrapped. I'm not quite sure where this story is going, or how it should be shaped. Should i use Pokemon's maps? Should i mix up the towns from both universes? Gah, i don't know, but it's fine i'll figure it out. I just knew i had to write this. This chapter will be a tester, a teaser. Depending on the feedback, whether readers like where it's starting off from and if they want to continue, i'll be taking on this story. A lovely new piece to my collection of stories, eh?**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto, it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I don't own Pokemon, Nintendo and Satoshi Tijiri do. **

* * *

"It's raining, it's pouring . . ." Naruto sings softly, little rain boots stomping emphatically through wet underbrush and puddles. He celebrated his ninth birthday a couple of weeks ago, and was given a new digital camera, something he'd been begging for. He kept it safe in his shorts pocket, both camera and body kept dry by the big orange raincoat covering him, hood up to protect his spiky yellow hair from the rain also.

Next to him, Umi his mother's Samurott, padded along keeping an eye on the boy while his mother was away for the day at Professor Sarutobi's research lab. "Sam . . ."

Naruto looked over at the large pokémon, smiling. "Don't worry Umi! I just wanted to try out the cool features on my camera . . . we won't go too far."

_: But . . . we already have gone too far.: _Umi thought to himself, though he merely sighed and continued to walk with the boy. Looking down at the smiling blonde child with the sunny grin, Umi couldn't help but snort in amusement. He indulged the boy far too much.

After five minutes, Naruto threw out his arms in the 'halt' sign. "OK! This looks good." Naruto said out loud, nodding in agreement with himself. Umi just rolled his eyes and settled down by a tree while Naruto carefully pulled out his camera, already in its waterproof case covering, and turned it on. Naruto grinned as he picked the particular settings he wanted, and without further ado snapped away.

_Click— Flash! Click— Flash!_

"Hmm . . . it might be better with no flash." Naruto murmured after a few pictures like this. Adjusting the setting, he took a test picture and smiled happily at the results. "Much better!" he shouted happily.

Umi watched Naruto take picture after picture, and had to marvel at the little boy.

_: How many pictures can you take of wet trees? I wonder what difference exactly he's seeing in these same trees he's seen for years.: _he wondered, looking around himself.

Rain fell softly, having a while ago lightened to a steady drizzle, upon green leaves dark in the absence of bright sunlight. Droplets dripped from leaf, from branch, to overfed green grass below or on the occasional flower that popped up. Beautiful, it was true, but nothing to take twenty pictures for.

Naruto giggled delightedly, spinning around to take a picture of Umi— majestic in his armored splendor, and those seriously cool thick whiskers, as he reclined against a big tree with rain falling all around him. "You look awesome Umi!" Naruto chirped.

"Samurott!" Umi barked.

Naruto laughed and raised the camera to take another picture of the Samurott who now wanted to mug for the camera, but paused. He tilted his head to the side— what was that sound?

There it was again! "Umi . . . do you hear that?" He asked, but Umi had already gotten up and placed himself in front of Naruto, looking around with a sharp gaze. Naruto paused, and listened hard. He perked up when he heard it again . . . what sounded like a whimper?

"Umi . . . I think a Pokémon is hurt. We should help!" Naruto stated, starting out surely and then gaining confidence. He looked up at the disapproving Samurott, before the pokémon relented with a sigh. Naruto crept carefully out to the front, Samurott right next to him as they moved closer to the distressed pokémon. The next whimper was heard coming from under a bush a few feet away. Naruto moved a little closer before crouching down.

"Hey, are you hurt? Are you hungry? If you come out, I can help you." Naruto chatted in a soft voice, tone as soothing as he could make it. "Aren't you wet and cold? If you're hurt I bet the rain isn't helping . . . come out, I can help you, if you'd like."

_: It is alright to trust him little one. He is the son of my master, and he is but a baby much like I presume you to be. He is kind, and will not hurt you.: _Umi spoke in his own Pokémon tongue, Naruto supposed he was trying to convince the little critter under the bush that he was nice. Whatever Umi said must have yielded results because the bush rustled a few times, before a tiny brown paw inched out. The rest of the body followed in a similar slow and timid manner. Naruto immediately took notice of the wounded right hind leg.

"Oh! An Eevee . . ." Naruto exclaimed softly. The little fluffy Pokémon blinked rapidly at the sight of him and the Samurott guarding him. Naruto smiled encouragingly, being careful not to show teeth in case the Eevee might take it as a sign of aggression, and held out his hand.

"I have some things back at my home that can heal you . . . or I can take you to Professor Sarutobi's if I'm all out! You can get your leg fixed and get some food . . . sounds pretty good huh? Then after, if you want, you can leave whenever you're ready." As he spoke, Naruto shuffled closer with every other word, just a little bit at a time. By the time he'd stopped speaking he was within reach of the Eevee and could pick him up at any time.

The Eevee, trembling and timid, looked at his hand and then back to his face several times. Naruto waited patiently, though he couldn't stop from fidgeting every now and then. Then, finally, the Eevee raised a paw and put it gently in Naruto's small hand. Grinning happily, Naruto gently scooped up the Eevee and trotted back home, Samurott by his heels.

"Umi, do you think I should take this Eevee to the Professor's? I guess mom might not like it if I use her healing stuff without asking . . ."

Umi nodded, barking an affirmative. Naruto nodded as well, breaking out of the forest then going around his house. He trotted into the middle of the road, then turned left. "Don't you worry buddy," Naruto reassured the Eevee with a megawatt grin, cuddling the little creature closer to provide some warmth. "Professor Sarutobi can have your leg feeling all better in no time at all! And my mom, she's a really cool Ranger— they keep the wild Pokémon safe and other stuff, but she spends more time being a Researcher these days for me— and my dad he—"

"Whoa, whose ear are you talking off this time Naruto?" The familiar voice of his father filled with warmth and quiet strength makes Naruto perk up, turning his head to look over his shoulder.

"Hi dad!" Naruto chirps, and turns around to show him the injured, now fiercely trembling Eevee. "I found him in the woods; his back leg is hurt so I was taking him to the Professor's place. Did you have a good trip? How come you're back, I thought you'd be gone for another two weeks? Did you get me—?"

"Breathe boy!" Minato playfully chided his youngest, sunniest son. "Now, it was a good idea for you to bring him, from the looks of it this is a bad injury, and he looks to be pretty young—"

"How do you know it's a he?" Naruto interrupted.

Minato chuckled. "It's a safe bet with Eevee. Now, in order, your other questions . . . I had a nice trip, but it's even nicer to be back home. I finished up my business pretty early on so I could come home early. And, yes, I got you a Torchic beanie." He finished up smartly tugging on the bright blonde locks so similar to his own. Patting his knees, Minato rose up and put his hand on Naruto. "Now let's go visit Sarutobi-sama and your mom. Umi, thanks for watching after him."

"Okay!" Naruto cheered, starting down the road again, marching in front of his little group as he talked to his heart's content. "So did you see Kurama? Mom is kind of upset that he didn't come home for his birthday, but I guess it's so exciting being on the road he totally forgot! I bet he's got loads of Pokémon, but do you think he has lots of water Pokémon like mom? Or did he go for speed and electric like you? Then again you have a lot of dragon Pokémon, and can we visit your new Dragonite when we get there dad? Oh, what did you name . . ."

On and on as they walked down the road, and occasionally Umi and Minato would look at each other with fond exasperation as Naruto didn't even take a breather to let his questions be answered. "I mean, it's just so cute because he's exactly like Kushina." Minato murmured to the Saruwott, who nodded and let out a raspy laughter in agreement.

"Hey, what are you just shuffling along for? Come on!" Naruto's voice breaks them out of their moment of comradeship, and they look to see Naruto pouting on the doorstep of the Sarutobi research lab.

"Ah, sorry baby." Minato apologized as he and Umi walked into the building after a huffing Naruto.

"Don't call me _baby_, I'm _nine_ years-old." Naruto grumbled.

Minato agreed with a smile, but internally winced at the reminder that he missed his baby boy's birthday. This was the second time, and Kushina swore that if he missed a third he'd be sleeping on the couch for a long time to come. Shaking the thought out of his mind, he guided Naruto into the research area where he was sure Sarutobi would be.

"Sarutobi-sama, are you in here?" Minato asked, knocking on the doorframe a couple of times before poking his head in. Instead of seeing the wise old man, his eyes widened and then he smiled wide at the sight of his wife flipping through old records alongside a couple of aides.

"Nope, just me!" Kushina corrected with a grin. "And Senji and Rika."

"Hello." Minato nodded to the two aides who had become flustered at the very sight of him. He smiled awkwardly but didn't comment— they had started just recently and they hadn't had enough exposure to really get used to him.

"Hi mom!" Naruto piped up, leaning around Minato's leg.

"Naruto!" Kushina looked from Minato, to Naruto, and then her eyebrow raised in consideration when her loyal Samurott came around the doorway. "Okay . . . what's with the party?"

"I just met these two along the way." Minato excused himself, gently pushing Naruto forward.

Naruto scampered forward and raised his arms up a little to show the Eevee in his arms who had since stopped trembling and was now looking around in faint curiosity. "Mom, I found this Eevee in the woods behind our house. He hurt his back leg . . . can you heal it?"

Kushina crouched down and a pale hand slowly, so as not to frighten or startle the Eevee. Gently she ran her hand through its fur, checking for any other injuries. Taking the Eevee from Naruto's arms she straightened up and walked out the room, going to down the hallway to another room with an examination table on it. Placing the little Eevee on the table she moves to the cabinets and drawers, rummaging for salves and bandages to wrap up the leg.

"Mom, is he going to be okay?" Nartuo asked, taking a seat on the plastic chair to the side. Minato sits with him, Umi resting just outside the room by the doorway.

"Sure, the wound isn't too bad . . . probably an Ursaring trap," her voice is venomous as she says the word. "Since he can't have gotten too far after incurring such an injury, I bet I can find that trap before another Pokémon gets hurt."

Naruto nods, looking around the room before a small squeak has him turning back to the table. The tiny little Eevee shivers once, sneezes, and then looks at him with its big brown eyes blinking at him so cutely. "Vee." It squeaks softly, and Naruto smiles reassuringly at the cute Eevee.

"It's okay!" Naruto said confidently. "Mom is really good at doing this stuff, so you'll feel better soon."

"Well, it should take a few days, so we'll have to take care of him." Kushina corrected, though she smiled proudly at her son.

"I'll take care of him! I can do it, I can!" Naruto yelped excitedly, legs swinging.

"Are you sure?" Minato asked in mock seriousness. "Taking care of a Pokémon is a lot of responsibility, and an injured Pokémon is even more so . . . plus you're _so_ young."

"I'm not young!" Naruto pouted. "I'm nine years old— I'll be able to go on my trainer journey in two years. Isn't this a great way to get some experience in caring for Pokémon before I go off?"

"Oh, don't remind me of that!" Kushina bemoaned, starting to clean the Eevee's wound. "It might sting, but I'll be quick ok?" she told the Pokémon gently. "You know . . . he's very young. It's strange to see an Eevee this far from a city . . . they're rare in the wild. And one so young would usually be with either a trainer, in a daycare center, or with their mother. And yet, this Eevee looks to have been born in the wild."

"You think he may have been abandoned? Or perhaps he has lost his family?" Minato asked.

"It's possible . . . but we'll never know for sure. Either way, he's practically a baby. You'll have to take good care of him Naruto." She told her youngest boy sternly.

"I will." Naruto nodded.

"Great . . ." Kushina smiled and turned back to the Eevee, whose eyes would always wander back to Naruto. '_Because I think you just found yourself a lifelong friend.' _

::~"::~"::~"::~"::~" ::~"::~"::~"::~"::~" ::~"::~"::~"::~"::~" ::~"::~"::~"::~"::~" ::~"::~"::~"::~"::~"::~"::~"::~"::~" ::~"::~"::~"::~"

**(Two Years Later . . .)**

"It's raining, it's pouring . . ." Naruto mumbled under his breath. He sat on the floor, arms crossed and cushioning his head on the window seat as he looked out to the steady rain that fell. Of course, it wasn't too unusual for this time of year, and it would soon pass to let the sun shine through again on their quiet little town of Konoha. His mother Kushina was out on a Ranger mission, and his father was also tied up with an engagement. Naruto snorted, smiling to himself. It was that reason alone— the obligations and required events that the Pokémon Champion had to do— that Naruto wasn't too keen, or to hurried to follow in his poor father's footsteps.

'_The number of times mom's yelled at him for missing a special event or holiday alone . . .' _Naruto shivered. Besides, he thought to himself with a frown, he wasn't even very sure of what he wanted to be.

Sure, being a top trainer, even Champion, sounded quite nice. But then, his mother had also told him many wonderful and exciting tales of the days when she threw herself into being a Pokémon Ranger— the Tauros Stampede, or the case of the Finnicky Abra . . . but she had also done a few Coordinator Compititions, and he did admire the complicated and amazing combos the Coordinators would come up with when his cousin Karin from the island of Uzu would visit and take him to the competitions. It might not be very popular among boys his age, but being a coordinator was demanding in its own right, and he knew better than to belittle it.

Or, and here he smiles with a little more genuine enthusiasm, what about a Pokémon photographer? Ever since his ninth birthday, Naruto could be seen with the ever-present camera. Then, on his eleventh birthday, his mother and father surprised him with a professional Nicon camera, complete with retractable tripod and different lenses. They had been so impressed with his fervor and talent at taking photographs, they thought it would be the perfect gift.

"Vee?" Naruto turns his head to see his Eevee, Yasu, sitting down by his ankles, bushy tail wagging.

"Hey Yasu . . . just thinking about our journey we'll be taking soon." Naruto informs him, before turning back to the window. The Eevee he had rescued just two years ago had grown and come a long way from that timid and shy little creature who preferred to tremble in Naruto's arms. Though he wasn't scared by any means, Yasu was quite the pacifist. Naruto wasn't worried though, Yasu had shown his willingness and determination to be a good battle-type Pokémon.

"Vee . . ." Yasu cooed, stretching up as high as he could to place little paws on the window seat. _: It's raining . . . just like that day.: _he thought with a quick, happy look to Naruto. He looked out the window with big ears perked, tail slowing down to a swish.

"Yeah . . ." Naruto agreed, though he could only guess at the thoughts running through his Eevee's head. "It was raining just like this when we first met, right Yasu?"

"Vee!"

"Yeah . . ." Naruto agreed in a dreamy tone of voice. After a moment he blinked twice, as if blinking away the dreamy film that had come over him. "Yeah! The rain has been pretty significant . . . Yasu, what if this is our sign?"

_: Come again?: _Yasu looked at him, confused. Naruto elaborated with an excited grin. "You know how I've been waiting for the perfect time to start our journey? Just going with the rest of the class to the Pokémon Academy, and being strung along with some kids I barely know is too boring, too cliché, too ordinary! Right, weren't we waiting for the moment, the time of most meaning?" here he slumped and pouted. "Even if mom won't let us leave on a full moon just because it's night time . . . feh, what are flash lights for?"

_: . . . You're getting off topic here.: _Yasu muttered.

He placed his paw on Naruto's arm to remind him of what he was talking about. Naruto blinked, looking down at the paw, before lightly hitting his head.

"Ah, right! Well anyway, this could be our perfect moment Yasu! Like the rain that linked us together in the bonds of friendship, so shall this rain link us forever as trainer and Pokémon— the new sun that shines upon the ground refreshed from the rain, droplets shining like diamonds, lighting our trail! Yasu, its freaking _perfect!_" he yells excitedly, jumping up and thrusting his fists high into the air.

Yasu just shakes his head and wanders off into the kitchen for a berry.

Naruto, now taken with his idea, scrambles into his room. He had packed his traveling backpack over two weeks ago, checking it over and over again almost obsessively, either adding things or very rarely taking things out. A sweet orange, black and blue backpack he had searched all over for. Clothes, a tin of berries and pokéblocks, his camera equipment and a few other things. Snatching up his bag, he ran out and placed it by the door.

Scampering back into his room, he took his last shower in civilization for what could be a while, and changed into his traveling clothes. He had fought his mom for ages on this outfit, and though he'd had to make some concessions, overall he was fine with the outfit. An orange and black hoodie, white t-shirt with an orange swirl on the front, and black shorts.

Tugging at his shirt, Naruto looks around his room for several moments. "Okay." He affirms to himself quietly, a small smile on his face. Closing the door behind him, he walks into the kitchen and calls for his Pokémon.

"Yasu!" the little Eevee pops up from behind the fruit bowl. "How did you get up . . . never mind. Come on, let's start our journey today."

"Vee!" Yasu cheers, running across the island countertop and jumping into Naruto's arms. Naruto zips up his jacket and places the Eevee inside of it, the little brown head poking out and nudging his chin. "Okay, now on to Professor Sarutobi's right?"

Naruto walks out the house, locking it up and placing the keys back in his backpack. The rain is steady yet light, a refreshing spray against Naruto's visible skin. Not bothering to put the hoodie up, Naruto trots down the lane and into town, passing stores and the old park he used to play at. The Sarutobi Research Lab is a large brick building with circular windows and a big paddock in the back where the reserve Pokémon are kept. Stepping into the building, he shakes his head like a wet dog and calls out.

"Professor? Professor Sarutobi, are you in here?"

"In the back lab Naruto, come in!" A voice thick with age and hidden knowledge beckons him to the back areas of the lab, and Naruto walks through. He nods or chirps a cheerful hello to any of the lab assistants that are in. Walking into one of the last lab rooms, Naruto sees the Old Professor, famous for his research and advanced knowledge of Pokémon, sitting in a large rolling chair as he analyzes slides. The old man turns and smiles, the wrinkles around his mouth stretching the skin.

"Naruto, what can I help you with?" Hiruzen Sarutobi asks genially, turning the chair around to face the young blonde boy.

"Professor . . . I want to start my Pokémon journey today!" Naruto declares proudly.

Hiruzen raises a white eyebrow, crossing his ankles as he holds his chin in his hand. "Naruto, you know generally we assign children who are just starting out to groups of three in order to assure better safety, as well as assure parents their children won't be alone in case of emergencies."

Naruto nods. "Sure. But it's not required, right? Besides, the number of the class this year is odd, there'd be one team with four people. And I don't want to wait, today is the perfect day! It's the perfect moment!"

Hiruzen chuckled, the boy before him had often taken to spouting off a rant on the necessity of starting one's Pokémon journey in the right way, at just the perfect moment for years. "I thought you were originally supposed to start off under a full moon?"

"That was scrapped by the judge and jury." Naruto mumbled petulantly, pouting for a few moments before quickly bouncing back into a happier mood. "But now, when the rain is refreshing the earth and the sun is about to come out on this new world— come on, that's cinematic perfection!"

"Right, right . . ." Hiruzen sighed, before getting up and gesturing for Naruto to follow him as he walks out the room. "I'm not going to be the one to take any fall out from your mother. And wasn't Iruka watching you while she was gone? He won't like this."

"Iruka is busy doing research stuff for you out in the forest. And I have left a long, detailed letter of 'see you later' to both mom and dad. Everything is cleared." Naruto assures the old man.

Hiruzen snorts. _Right, because Uzumaki Kushina and Namikaze Minato will be reassured by a letter. _He doesn't say that though, and instead leads the boy into the room where the other children would receive their starter Pokémon and equipment in the next week following the break.

"Well, seeing as you have your Eevee you won't need a starter . . . then here," he hands Naruto a black and orange metallic rectangular object. "Your Pokédex that you needled and worked for hours in my lab to get customized, and . . . five Pokéballs. Your Pokédex is both your ID and your key to get into certain places, such as the sleeping quarters in the Poké Centers. It also tells you your Pokémon's stats and the information of any wild Pokémon you meet out there." Hiruzen details, smiling as Naruto excitedly starts his Pokédex and scans his Eevee.

_**Eevee**_

**Eevee, the Evolution Type Pokémon. Depending on circumstances, Eevee can evolve into many forms. This Eevee is level 10.**

Naruto didn't bother checking the moves; he just wanted to see if it was working properly.

Closing it up and putting it away, he turned back to the Professor with a grin. "Thanks a lot, Professor!"

Hiruzen nodded. "It's fine, now . . . are you sure you wouldn't want to wait?"

Naruto shook his head. "No— now or never."

"Very well then, it's your journey in the end." Hiruzen clapped a hand on Naruto's shoulders and grinned encouragingly. "I hope you succeed in your goals Naruto, and good luck out there."

"Thanks Professor." Naruto replied sincerely, bright smile lighting up his face. "Well . . . the time is now! Maybe after I win my first three badges I'll come back for a visit!" Waving, Naruto leaves the building, the rain now to a drizzle. The sun would be out soon . . .

"Well!" Naruto claps his hand, sauntering out into the drizzle and smiling at the cool mist upon his skin. "Let's make a promise, Yasu . . . to really live life to the fullest from here on out! We're trainer and Pokémon now! Travelling the lands, battling and winning! Man, I'm pumped just _thinking_ about it!" Naruto yells out, the enthusiasm so much that he breaks out from his slow walk into a full blown sprint.

The town flies by in a blur, trees blending into green borders along the colorful buildings of his home. The rain is dying down, the clouds breaking apart into small chunks of fluff as the sun finally breaks through. It's exactly the perfect moment that Naruto was talking about.

He's out of town limits now, and officially en route to being . . . whatever it is he wants to be. The possibilities are endless.

The rain now cleared away, Yasu jumps out of Naruto's jacket to pace alongside his friend. Naruto looks down and grins at Yasu, who yips back at him. "Man, the only thing that could make this better is to see . . . I don't know . . . Ho-oh!"

Naruto throws his head back in a teasing fashion, making a show of searching for the legendary bird. He stops, and Yasu trots along a few more steps before turning back when he realizes Naruto wasn't beside him. _: Just what is he seeing now?: _Yasu wonders.

"Yasu . . . what is that up there?" Naruto asks, pointing to the sky. Yasu looks up and squints his eyes. He didn't see any— what was that _large flying object_ in the sky.

"Oh my god, if it is Ho-oh . . ." Naruto murmurs. They watch the shape fly with intense gazes, waiting for it to get away from the sun so they could see it and not a silhouette.

It turns and dips . . . it . . . It . . . !

"Oh. Nope . . . no . . . that's a Fearow." Naruto corrected himself, slowly looking down to Yasu. Naruto and Yasu stared at each other for a few seconds before Naruto burst into laughter.

"Well whatever, we don't need Ho-oh to find happiness. Let's go!" Naruto declared, pointing off into the distance. At a more controlled pace, but no less enthusiastic than before, Naruto and Yasu continued on.

* * *

**And . . . scene! Reviews are nice, let's me know how this could be recieved. Until next time, have a wonderful [day/night/holiday of your choice]!**

**Love,**

**Bloody Mad~3**


	2. En Route

**Not much to report here sadly, this is still the feeling-around-for-a-comfortable-pace-and-zone beginning y'know? However, the next chapter will hold some action as its the first gym battle! Also, a quick question . . . should i include characters from the Pokemon Anime? Like, Ash's group in season six when he comes to Hoenn . . . it would make for some interetsting spots through the story. Well, without further ado!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto Masashi Kishimoto does. I do not own Pokemon, Nintendo and Satoshi Tijiri do.**

* * *

"Minato, HURRY UP!"

"I'm— going— as fast as I can!" the blonde man pants.

"And they call you the Yellow Flash!" Kushina snorts, as they sprint towards the Sarutobi Research Lab, hoping to catch Naruto before he left on his journey. "You better _Flash_ your ass over there, or I'll kill you!"

Kushina and Minato had worked tirelessly while they were on their joint assignment to make sure they could return home before Naruto left on his Pokémon journey. They had so many things to give him, to make sure it was the safest and greatest trip of his life! They were cutting it close, but _they_ . . . _could_ . . . they were there!

Nearly tripping over each other as they slowed down abruptly, the yellow and red pair gave the Professor quite a startle.

"Minato? Kushina? What are you doing here?" Hiruzen asked in surprise. Remembering their audience, he ushered the new graduating class indoors before closing the door and facing the panting, weak-kneed duo. Kushina managed to wave briefly to Shikamaru, Chouji and Kiba, who would come over to play with Naruto sometimes.

"We . . ." Kushina wheezed, before holding up a finger and sinking down with her hands on her knees. Both she and Minato took a couple of minutes to catch their breath, before they started to talk.

"We came . . . to see Naruto off." Minato sighed, shaking sweaty gold strands from his eyes.

An uncomfortable look suddenly crossed the old Professor's face. "Ah."

"Professor?" Kushina prompted uncertainly upon seeing his expression. "Is Naruto in there?"

"You should go home . . . you'll find your answers there." Hiruzen suggested.

Kushina looks confused, because she absolutely cannot fathom the possibility that her baby could have already left. Minato can contemplate it, and looks very nervous as his gaze darts between Kushina and Hiruzen. They leave the lab and go home at a more sedate pace.

Kushina and Minato release their Pokémon to relax in their backyard while they walk into their house. There is no sound in the house, it's startlingly quiet. Kushina rushes to Naruto's room and barges in, eyes roving around.

The pack is gone.

"Minato!" her voice raises unsteadily, agitatedly. "His pack is gone . . . he couldn't have . . . could he?"

Minato, who had retreated into the kitchen to find something to satiate his grumbling stomach, froze as he spied the letter on the island countertop. "Honey. There's . . . a letter here. Addressed to us."

Minato picks up the letter and unfolds it, smoothing out the creases. Kushina stomps into the kitchen with an air of deceptive calm, but her eyes are about seconds away from releasing sparks of electricity.

Rubbing a hand up and down her back, Minato reads the letter aloud.

"Dear Mom and Dad," Minato reads with growing exasperation at his adventurous son. "I know you're going to be mad, but I had to leave at this moment in time! The rain was fading, and the sun was coming out . . . this was the perfect moment. Don't worry about me, Yasu and I will take the world by storm! Maybe I don't know what exactly I'll do yet, but I'm young enough that some research and hands-on experience will be really good for me right? I've got Pokéballs, some lunches, clothes to change into, and the lucky super rod you got me mom. I'll be fine, I promise. I'll try and check for you guys at the first Poké Center I get to. I love you guys, and wish me luck on my journey, whatever it is I plan to do. Dad, maybe I'll see you at the Pokémon League, who knows? Love, Naruto . . ."

Minato puts the letter down and sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose. "That boy . . . didn't he think we had things we wanted to give him? Imagine coming home and our son is already gone! Even Kurama let us wish him off."

"To think, we went through all that trouble to get an Xtransceiver, and all those Great Balls . . . the Luxury and Friend Balls, even the Dusk Balls! There were so many other things!" Kushina huffs, turning away. Minato smiles in understanding and turns her back around to face him, her eyes suspiciously shiny.

"Hey . . . that's just how our boys are. They got that bit of adventure and the wanderlust from you after all." Minato reminds her. Kushina harrumphs and looks away.

"He has to get them; otherwise we can't contact each other unless we predetermine times to meet at Poké Centers!" Kushina turns a devious grin on him, bouncing back quickly from the light case of Empty Nest Syndrome. "And I know who's got a fast ride to get to him quickly!"

Minato sweat drops, chuckling nervously at her expectant, mischievous face.

::~"::~"::~"::~"::~" ::~"::~"::~"::~"::~" ::~"::~"::~"::~"::~" ::~"::~"::~"::~"::~" ::~"::~"::~"::~"::~"::~"::~"::~"::~" ::~"::~"::~"::~"::~" ::~"::~"::~"

It had been a week since Naruto and Yasu had started their journey, and so far they were closing in on the first town, Petalburg City. Naruto had been training Yasu by battling pokemon they encountered in the forest paths, and he was keeping a good eye out for potential new team members.

"Finding you some nice wild opponents will be good training for you, since you only battled with mom and dad's Pokémon before . . . this time you'll have to be quick on your feet!" Naruto playfully warned his Pokémon.

"Vee!" Yasu chirped, trotting along to keep up with Naruto's slow, yet larger stride.

They walk through the forest for some time, Yasu occasionally skipping over to look at things that interest him. Naruto briefly contemplates taking out his camera, when a sound from ahead of them makes the two freeze. Trotting into view is Poochyena. It snuffles along the ground, not taking notice of them. As quietly as he can, Naruto slips out his Pokédex and reads the entry on the Pokémon.

"A Dark type . . . it's a good start. Yasu, this just might be manageable." Naruto murmurs.

Yasu, tired of waiting for his trainer to speak up, barks sharply to call the attention of the little dog Pokémon. The Poochyena jumps as he's startled, before quickly facing them and growling. Yasu takes a step back a little, quite taken aback at the sound.

"Oh come on, you started it." Naruto grinned. "You aren't gonna let a little squeak like that scare you, right?"

Yasu hesitates, but seems to recover his courage and jumps in front of Naruto determinedly. Naruto doesn't give an order right away, instead preferring to see what the little Poochyena is made of.

It charges them, obviously readying for a tackle. "Dodge Yasu!" Naruto calls, and the Eevee jumps to the side accordingly. Poochyena scrabbles around and makes for a tackle again.

"Trip him up, Yasu!"

With a small smirk, Yasu jumps forward just a little so that the only thing the Poochyena would hit would be his tail, and just as the other Pokémon almost steps over his tail, he whips it and takes out the dark Pokémon's front feet. The little Pokémon yelps and tumbles for a few more seconds before getting back up, his expression mutinous. He lunges at Yasu, his jaws open.

Naruto's eyes widen. "Flatten Yasu, he's going to use Bite!"

Doing just like Naruto taught him to, Yasu quickly flattened out to his belly, allowing the Poochyena to fly right over him. Undaunted, the Poochyena just got back up again, though this time he waits for the Eevee to make another move.

"Hmm . . . you learn from your mistakes huh?" Naruto muses, briefly considering capturing the little Pokémon. Still, this was a training experience for Yasu, so he'd resist.

"Yasu, Quick Attack!"

Though the new plan of the little Poochyena was a good start, he just didn't have the speed needed to dodge the trained Eevee, and took a hard hit.

"Now, Tackle him! And do an about spin for another!" Naruto ordered.

Yasu tries to tackle the Poochyena, but the creature even in its injured state could dodge it. But it couldn't dodge the one from behind as Yasu spun on a dime, and he couldn't avoid the one after that either. The Poochyena was on its last leg, and Naruto capitalized on that.

"Another tackle Yasu." With that last hit, the Poochyena was down for the count.

"Well done Yasu! That was a stronger opponent too, I'm proud of you. Think you can go for another fight or so?" Naruto asked.

Yasu nodded happily, tail wagging eagerly to show his enthusiasm. "Okay, then let's keep going!" Naruto crowed.

On they walked, always making sure to follow a path a straight as possible, so they wouldn't get lost in the thick forest. Naruto mused to himself that perhaps packing a map would have been very beneficial. They encountered a few more Pokémon in the forests, low-level wurmples and such, and in one amusing occasion they had even stumbled upon a zigzagoon that Yasu just Quick Attacked out of reflex— his past dealings with them had not been pleasant. After the first couple of fights, Naruto decided to beef up his team, and caught a poochyena.

Naruto decided to call it a day and found a nice clearing they could camp in for the night. Setting up his tent and sleeping bag inside, Naruto stretched and perused the sky. It wasn't early, but it wasn't late enough to call a stop to training. First things first— lunch!

"Come on out, Poochyena!" With a beam of red light, the captured Pokémon reappeared and shook his head in a daze. He was still injured from the fight, but the little pup realized he had been defeated, and so sat quietly as Naruto treated first him, then Yasu.

"Now, I know that wasn't the best first introduction, but my name is Uzumaki Naruto. For now, I'm just travelling the land and getting a feel for what seems right. And I think you, my little friend, are going to be a great addition to my team. So what do you say . . . friends?" Naruto leaves it totally up to the Poochyena, holding out his hand and smiling openly.

The black and grey Pokémon gives him the once-over and a few moments of silence passes. Then, he places his paw in Naruto's and barks affirmatively.

"Great! Then, I'd like to name you Hige." Naruto cheers, scratching behind Hige's ears when the little creature barks happily.

Getting back up, Naruto goes about preparing dinner for both him and his Pokémon. Hige and Yasu sniff at each other curiously behind Naruto's back, before shaking paws— as best as they could— and putting the past behind them.

"Lunch is served Yasu— some yummy Pokémon food . . . and two Poké Blocks for being such an awesome sport! You too Hige, the Poké blocks are a promise for a great friendship." Naruto served the Pokémon with a smile, while he dug into his own lunchbox.

"Now that I've got you two . . . I should still look for some other Pokémon don't you think? Man, I wish they had deerling in Hoenn . . . but travelling over to Unova doesn't sound that bad. I mean, even if I did participate in the Hoenn Pokémon League this year, I've still got a long time." Naruto muses.

Yasu, cheeks puffed with food, just nodded as he chewed on his lunch. Naruto chuckled and flicked some water from his bottle at the Eevee, who squeaked and hopped up and down challengingly. Naruto snorted and returned to his lunch, never noticing the curious eyes that looked at him from behind the cover of the forest.

After lunch, Naruto briefly toys with the idea of inviting Hige to train, but figures he needs rest from his battle. So, with orders to the Poochyena to just watch and learn, Naruto beckons Yasu over.

"Okay Yasu, I want to work on your reaction time. So . . . I'm going to throw these toy balls at you, and you have to hit them all back at me okay?" Naruto instructs, showing Yasu the soft, cotton-filled balls.

"Vee." Yasu nods determinedly. Naruto smiles and shuffles back to sit with Poochyena.

"Ok on your mark . . . get set . . . go!" With casual flicks of his wrist, Naruto starts it off easy by throwing the balls quickly, but one at a time. Yasu hits them all back by head butting them, and the toys soar in the air between the two for a time. After some time, Naruto steps it up by throwing two at a time. Yasu starts to struggle with this, and after nearly ten minutes he fails to hit back one.

"Ok, that was good Yasu!" Naruto encourages, smiling at the lightly panting Eevee. "Now let's try it again."

This goes on for a good forty-five minutes, Yasu improving with each turn as Naruto experiments with either throwing faster, or throwing wider. Eventually he calls a halt to the training as the sun prepares to set, and sets up dinner for his team and him. After dinner they watch the stars, Naruto taking out his camera to snap pictures of the starry night sky, swearing that this sky was different than all the others he'd glimpsed from home.

Hige took a strange urge to tugging on the camera strap, and often got in the way of shots because he was so curious about the item. Laughing it off, Naruto obliged by taking pictures of the pooch and showing them to a startled Hige. That night, Naruto drifted to sleep, now both sides of his body warmed and nudged by to sleeping little Pokémon, and he couldn't wait to add to their dog-pile.

In the early morning, when the air still carried the fresh, just evaporated dew and the sun was still light, they woke. Naruto, drowsily, fixed himself some apple slices and gave the Pokémon their food. _Maybe I should learn how to make my own Pokéfood. _Naruto wondered, before his still sleepy mind forced his attention back to his nutritious apples. He didn't even notice that the same eyes from yesterday were now watching him. If he had noticed them, he'd see that the eyes were a little less timid, as if bolstered by his and his Pokémon's good moods.

Hige, however, perked up at the slight rustling sound that came from the bushes behind them, his ears more attuned than Naruto's. Curiously, he watches the bushes, waiting for a glimpse. For a few minutes, nothing came. He nudges Yasu and silently gestures to the bushes. They both wait for something to happen and slightly disappointed, they return to their breakfast. Suddenly, a thought comes to Yasu's mind.

Naruto perks up when Yasu suddenly trots over to the bushes, the second Poké block held carefully in his mouth. The little Pokémon sat down in front of a bush, placed the Poké block down, and started to speak. Naruto turned his head a little over his shoulder, but thought better of making his listening apparent. Whatever was too shy to come out, would not feel better seeing him so engrossed in their conversation.

A Pokémon's hand came out tentatively to try and grab the Poké block, but Yasu plucked it up again and danced back a few steps with a mischievous cry. Slowly, unsurely, the other Pokémon came out.

Naruto's eyebrows rose. "A Ralts?"

The cute little white and green Pokémon looked nervously at him, before looking back at Yasu. The Eevee carefully gave the Ralts the tasty block, and spoke a little bit more. Naruto wasn't quite sure how serious the conversation was, or what Yasu was talking about that necessitated the need for bribery, but he couldn't get much from . . .

"Vee! Eevee, vee, vee!"

"R-Ralts . . . ralts!"

Yeah . . . Naruto shrugs and takes a slice of apple from his breakfast. Whatever.

Yasu leads the little Ralts back to his bowl, and his tail wags happily as he gestures for the Ralts to try out some food.

Ralts looks timidly up at Naruto, though Naruto cannot see its eyes. Nonetheless, Naruto smiles invitingly and looks back to his own food with an air of nonchalance. From the corner of his eye he can see the Ralts hesitate a few seconds more, before shyly picking up a piece of kibble and eating it. Finding the taste to its liking, Ralts takes some more, as Yasu cheerily eats the rest. Naruto cannot resist the grin that splits his face when he catches the wide-eyed expression of the Ralts after eating the Poké block given to him. Vaguely, it reminds him of that shy girl who was scared to so much as make a peep— Hinata Hyuuga, he thinks it was.

They finish breakfast, and Naruto leaves the two Pokémon out to explore and get some training in with the other wild Pokémon. Naruto turns to them and grins. "Alright! Let's keep going guys! There's a gym in the city we're heading to, and I'd like to challenge the gym. Ooh, but there's a coordinator competition going on in Rustboro City, and I should see about entering that." Continuing his mumbling, Naruto packs up quickly and walks into the forest with the others following.

"Now Yasu, I'm not sure how exactly to teach you Reflect, but maybe by working on defense you can learn it. And I'd like to work on your Skull Bash too, make it more effective . . . and stop you from getting dizzy afterwards. Now as for you Hige . . . well, what moves do you know?" Naruto, on that thought, stopped their group. Pulling out his Pokédex Naruto pointed it to Hige and read the information.

"So you know Tackle, Howl— I bet I can use that for some points in a competition if we practice it just right— and . . . Odor Sleuth and Bite. Not too shabby there Hige, you're pretty awesome!" Naruto grinned as the Poochyena straightened up a little and lifted his muzzle with pride. "Hmm . . . let's see if we can't learn Dig huh? And Shadow Ball can probably be managed within the next few months."

"Ralts?" Naruto turned to the tag-along Pokémon, blinking in surprise.

"Whoa, you were following us?" Naruto asked in surprise, the Pokémon sweat dropping.

"Well, you want to check out your stats with the Pokédex?" Naruto could see the Ralts was still confused, and so he smiled cheerily as he pointed the Pokédex at the Ralts. "It doesn't hurt one bit— just point, scan, and . . . voila!"

Naruto read through the information of the dex. The information about the little Ralts being timid came as no surprise, though he was glad the positive emotions of him and his Pokémon attracted the shy creature. "Hmm . . . figured you were a girl, and you know . . . Teleport? Cool. Confusion, Lucky Chant, and Heal Pulse. Well that last one can definitely be awesome in a competition . . . ah," Naruto shook his head— no need to make the Ralts feel pressured or intimidated. "Well you're pretty cool too Ralts, and if you learned Magical Leaf I bet you would be badass."

The Ralts ducked its head, but Naruto noticed the little smile on its face. Grinning, Naruto got back up and resumed walking. "For now, we'll train our attack, and solidify the defense! After all the best defense is an offense right?"

Seeing his Pokémon raring to go made Naruto even more excited. "Great! So let's get in some battle experience, then around lunch we'll stop in a clearing and get some training in. Hige we'll work on your agility and Yasu we'll work on learning Skull Bash."

Yasu and Hige leapt forward with eagerness, running ahead into the forest with enthusiasm as Naruto called out to them.

"Hey, not too far guys, wait up!" Naruto yelled, but he had to chuckle at their zeal. Looking down at the psychic Pokémon next to him, Naruto felt he had to do something or he might just burst in anticipation of the Ralt's next move.

"Now Ralts . . ." Naruto crouched again to be nearer to the little Pokémon, even though she ducked her head. "What do you want to do? Maybe I can give you some things to do to at lunch? Or do you want to continue on your way?"

Ralts poked her little hands together, seemingly thinking about her decision. Naruto waited patiently, not too worried about Yasu or Hige, as the former would watch out for the Poochyena and steer it clear of trouble. After a minute of silence, with the little Pokémon fidgeting, it appeared she had come to a decision.

"Ralts . . ." She placed her little hand on his knee, ducking her head.

"You . . . want to come with me?" Naruto clarified, eyebrows raised in surprise.

Ralts nodded, her head still lowered. Naruto nodded in surprise, swinging his backpack around and rummaging for a Poké Ball. Gripping one, he pulls it out and just before catching the Ralts he gives her a name.

"Welcome to the team . . . Shizuko." He tapped her helmet with the Poké Ball, and she was sucked in, resting peacefully inside. He smiled at the ball, before securing it on his belt. "I'll let you have a break from fighting today . . . some training beforehand will definitely do you good."

Naruto stood straight and walked forward into the forest, knowing he'd either find the others or they'd find him after having enough fun. Naruto's grin blossomed into a dazzling smile. He had three Pokémon now! Looks like he'd be able to go for his first badge at Petalburg City after all . . .

And now, with Ralts, he might be in good shape for a Coordinator Competition in Rustboro City too!

"Heh," he laughed aloud, swiping under his nose in a cocky manner. "The others sure are slow! Looks like I'll be able to boast about a fair few things by the time I meet them along the roads." He laughed even louder now, the happy sounds echoing among the trees and startling a fair few Pokémon.

* * *

**And . . . we're done for this week. Join us next time on . . . Path of the Maelstrom!**

**Love,**

**Bloody Mad~3**


	3. Balancing Act

**Chapter three, whoo! Fair warning: I had ZERO CLUE that in both game and anime, you had four badges before fucking with Norman. My bad- so hopefully this battle is convincingly hard enough. I should probably start reading the manga or something. Anyway, first battle, let's see what happens. Happy Fourth of July USA! By the by, i'm using the japanese names of all the characters. Because Norman . . . ahahano.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does. I do not own Pokemon, Nintendo and Satoshi Tijiri does.**

* * *

"Finally, Petalburg City!" Naruto exclaimed, Yasu bounding alongside him.

Well . . . it's not so much a city as a small little town, practically a village. Naruto just shrugs and locates the Poké Center. Going inside, Naruto looks around as he walks toward the counter. There are some new trainers much like himself, only they still have one perhaps two Pokémon with them. Naruto arrives at the counter and greets the pink-haired woman behind the desk.

"Good morning, I'd like to have my Pokémon checked please." Naruto greeted kindly.

"Good morning to you!" the woman chirped. "Then I'll take your Pokémon . . . would you like your Eevee to remain outside?"

"If that's not too much trouble?" Naruto asked.

"Of course not. Very well then, it'll only take a few minutes." She replied.

"I'm sorry ma'am, I didn't get your name?" Naruto requested.

"Oh my apologies! I'm Nurse Joy." With that, Nurse Joy gives him one last smile before walking through the swinging doors to the back.

"Huh, Nurse Joy . . . I'll have to ask Sakura if there's any relation." Naruto muttered to himself before going to the side and sitting down on the couch. Sighing at the feel of soft couch beneath him after nights of not-as-soft grass, Naruto waited patiently for his Pokémon to come back. While waiting he pulled out his camera and went through shots he'd taken during training, or moments he caught his Pokémon off guard.

"Wow, you're really good!" Startled, Naruto whipped around to see a girl backing up from him with a sheepish expression.

"Sorry, didn't mean to startle you." She apologized. She had mousy brown hair and wore a large yellow shirt that ended just below her navel with one sleeve slipping down her shoulder, and mottled cargo capris pants with brown boots.

Naruto smiled. "It's alright. And thanks for the compliment . . . but I'm not that great." He denied.

The girl took a few tentative steps forward until she was as close as she had been before, now looking down at the camera's shot previews. "Oh, but I think these are great! Your Pokémon look really happy and you got really awesome shots of them performing attacks. Ooh, a Ralts?!" she gasped, hand flitting forward to touch Shizuko, frozen forever performing Heal Pulse. "Lucky!"

"I know." Naruto agrees with a laugh. "My name is Naruto by the way."

"I'm Kiki, nice to meet you!" she grinned. "Say . . . how much would it cost me if I wanted you to take pictures of my Pokémon?"

"You want me to take pictures of your Pokémon?" Naruto parroted. "I mean . . . why?"

"To send back to my family— I've got little brothers that would love action pictures like these. You'd take way cooler shots than if I just made them stand in a line with me." Kiki insisted.

"Well see I took these photos when my Pokémon were active, they aren't just posing. So if I were to take their pictures, they'd have to be battling or something." Naruto explained.

Kiki deflates. "But . . . I only just got my Mudkip three days ago," she whined. "There's no way I can battle anyone."

"What's this about battling?" A boy with light blue hair in a messy mop atop his head walked forward with an eager expression.

"Well, she's worried that since her Pokémon is so new, any battles right now would be out of the question." Naruto explained, a faint bemused smile crossing his face as he sees other trainers perk up and start to listen to their conversation.

"And I want him to take pictures of my Mudkip, like he took pictures of his Pokémon, but in order to do that the Pokémon have to act naturally, and the best way to get them to forget the camera is to have them battle." Kiki continued. "I'm Kiki by the way, and this is Naruto."

"Name's Kaoru, it's nice to meet you." Kaoru introduced himself with a bright grin. "Well Kiki, have you done any sort of training with your Pokémon at all?"

"What do you mean?" Kiki asks.

"Like have it battle wild Pokémon or something." Kaoru explained.

"Well . . . there was this one wild Wurmple?" Kiki said, but it sounded more like a question.

"Good enough!" Kaoru claimed. "I'm just a beginner myself, and have had some run-ins with only an Oddish and a Treecko. And, unfortunately . . . heh, the Treecko kicked my poor Torchic's butt. Still, what do you say to a battle?"

"Right now?" Kiki asked in surprise.

"Why not? Since we're so close to the Poké Center, it seems pretty easy." Kaoru shrugged.

"If you guys can battle, I've got the camera all set and ready. I'll even take on winner!" Naruto enticed with a grin, waving the camera around.

Kiki looked from Naruto to Kaoru, biting the corner of her bottom lip in thought. Taking out her Pokéball, she let out her Mudkip. "Come on out, Akira!"

"Mud!" Akira chirped, looking around at the new humans and then back to her trainer.

"Akira, what do you say to a battle right now?" Kiki asked. She grinned as her Mudkip bounced in place and replied with an affirmative bark. She looked up at Kaoru and grinned. "Okay, we're ready!"

"Hey, mind if we get in on this too?" The three kids looked over to a couple of kids, holding their starter Pokémon, a Torchic and a Treecko, in their arms.

"My name's Kin, and I bet Ishi can beat your Pokémon!" Kin, the black-haired girl with the roguish grin boasted, her Torchic chirping tauntingly in her arms.

"And my name's Zasu, Naegi will totally blow you guys out of the water!" Zasu was a boy with spiky, close cropped dark hair and a smug smirk, who's Treecko smirked and beckoned them forward in a challenging manner.

Naruto smirked. "I've got no problems taking you guys on . . . what about you, Kaoru and Kiki?"

"Let's see who wins the match between me and Akira first— the winner and Naruto will fight those two, and then whoever is left fights each other!" Kiki suggested enthusiastically. "It'll be a Battle Royale!"

"Sounds exciting . . . I'm getting fired up just thinking about it!" Kaoru claimed eagerly.

"Naruto? Your Pokémon are perfectly fine, you can come and get them if you'd like." Nurse Joy breaks up their competitive stares, and Naruto jogs over to the counter. Yasu jumps onto his shoulder and nuzzles his cheek, making Naruto laugh.

"Missed you too pal. Thanks a lot Nurse Joy, and . . ." He paused, rubbing the back of his head. "I don't suppose it'd be a bother if we all did some practice battles?"

Nurse Joy grins. "It's fine, just don't overdo it— the park down the road should be a fine place to battle, and when you guys are done just bring them back here."

"Great! Thanks Nurse Joy." Naruto grabs his Pokéballs, and walks over to the group. "Okay, my Pokémon are all set, and Nurse Joy says there's a park a little ways down from here we can battle at." He informed them.

"Well then let's go!" Zasu declared. The group moves out of the Pokémon Center and walks down the road, the silence between them all charged with energy and threatened by the sly glances and challenging grins.

* * *

Nurse Joy hovers around the counter, checking computer files and keeping an eye on the guests inside. The movement of the doors as they slide open catches her eye, and she turns with a bright smile.

"Hello! Welcome to— Namikaze-sama!" Nurse Joy gasps. Immediately there is a drop in volume as an awed hush descends, before it is shattered by urgent hisses and excited whispers, all eyes on the tall figure that strides across the room.

Minato for his part, swallows down the familiar nervousness that always comes with these types of things, even years after his being crowned Champion. He smiles at Nurse Joy, putting his hands on the counter and leaning his weight forward.

"Hello Nurse Joy, I'm looking for my son, Naruto. Has he come in yet?" He asked politely, voice quiet.

"Naruto? Well certainly, there was a boy . . .ah, I should have known— blonde hair, blue eyes he's practically your spitting image!" Nurse Joy recalled.

"He's got his mother's face really." Minato chuckled.

"Well he came in to get a check on his Pokémon, but he left a little while ago with a group of kids who wanted to do some battles. Apparently it was a joint suggestion. They should be at the park down the road, I your quick you can catch the battles." Nurse Joy suggested.

"Thank you." Minato gave her a polite bow before turning and walking out the building. He grasps the backpack strap slung over his shoulder as he walks down the road. A chance to see what his son can do . . . ? He wouldn't miss it!

* * *

"This battle will be one-on-one match between Kiki and Kaoru . . ." he paused and looked between the two.

"Begin!" Naruto jumps back and takes up a good position he had scouted out beforehand, camera on and ready to shoot.

"Akira, Water Gun!" Kiki calls out.

"Dodge it Blaze!"

"Mud!" Akira's cheeks swell, and then a small yet concentrated water attack hits Kaoru's Torchic who is unable to dodge in time. It hits the ground with force, bouncing.

"Come on Blaze, try and get up!" Kaoru entreated. The little Torchic hops up, a mad sparkle in its eyes as it chirps determinedly.

"Okay buddy, try and hit it with a scratch!" Kaoru ordered.

"Dodge Akira!" Kiki cried out.

"Keep on it Blaze!"

It's basically a cat-and-mouse game between the two starter Pokémon as the Torchic runs after the Mudkip. After a run around, Akira trips and falls.

"Akira!" Kiki cried out.

Kaoru sees his opportunity. "Peck Blaze!"

Blaze the Torchic hops on Mudkip and starts to peck it on top of its head. The Mudkip shakes it off and squeaks angrily.

"Tackle him Akira!" Kiki orders, and the Mudkip immediately flies toward the Torchic. It hits, and Blaze takes a heavy fall.

"Don't let up, Water Gun one more time!" Kiki shouted encouragingly.

"Come on Blaze dodge and tackle!" Kaoru cried.

Alas, Blaze is dizzy still from the Tackle he took head on, and with the heavy damage dealt by Akira's Water Gun, he's out cold.

Kaoru winces. "Return, Blaze . . . you were great buddy." He puts away the Pokéball, and smiles at Kiki. "Congratulations, you were much better at this than you thought right?"

Kiki nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah, I didn't think it'd be easy for me . . . but that's probably just because I had a type advantage."

"It was both your natural instinct as a trainer, as well as smart thinking with type advantages." Naruto interrupted, walking forward. He holds up his camera. "I've got the pictures . . . you want to see?"

"Oh, please!" Kiki pleaded, and Naruto obliged her with a smile as he held out the camera for her to take. Kiki and Kaoru both look at the pictures, Kin and Zasu coming up behind them.

"Wow, you're good." Kaoru remarked, looking up to Naruto. "Can I get these pictures too?"

"Of course. And now, I'm fighting winner. Kiki, Akira, you guys up for a challenge?"

"Ready when you are!" Kiki claimed.

"Let's go then." Naruto smirked.

The battle wasn't too long, with Kiki's only Pokémon already tired out, and his Poochyena showing the results of his training. Naruto came out the winner, with Kiki taking defeat gracefully. After them, Naruto once again took camera man position and snapped away in the battle between Kin and Zasu, in which Kin's Torchic defeating the Treecko soundly.

Now was the battle between Kin and Naruto.

"Ishi, let's blow them away!" Kin declared, her Torchic practically twittering its approval.

"Hige, rest up for now." Naruto recalled Hige back into his Pokéball, and gave a look to Yasu who trotted calmly into the battle. "Yasu's been with me for two years, don't expect this to be easy."

"Doesn't matter, Ishi will win!" Kin said with certainty.

"This is a one-on-one match between Naruto and Kin. Begin!" Kiki, acting as referee, started the match.

"Ishi use Ember!" Kin starts it off, and Ishi runs forward as he spews little bullets of fire at Yasu. Without needing prompting, Yasu leaps quite nimbly to the side and mostly avoids the fire attack, only getting singed a little.

"Tackle Yasu." Naruto orders calmly, a small smile on his face. Yasu races forward and hits his opponent's side dead on, sending Ishi crashing to the ground.

"Ishi, don't give up— scratch him." Kin told her Torchic. Torchic chirped an affirmative and raced forward, claws catching the light as he lifts up a leg and tries to hurt Yasu.

"Yasu, try reflect!" Naruto gambled on a move that he still wasn't sure would work, but if not now when?

"Vee!" Yasu's eyes narrowed as he crouched and concentrated, trying to form that shield. Naruto and Kin both watch with interest to see if it worked . . .

Ishi rams into the barrier, seemingly scratching at thin air as Yasu is pushed back into the air. Yasu summersaults and lands on the ground again on all fours, looking mostly unruffled.

"Alright Yasu! Quick attack, now!" Naruto cheered.

Yasu becomes a blur of brown that hits Ishi, the Torchic skidding away from the force. He lands, battered and scratched up, struggling to stand.

"Tor . . . chic." Ishi grunts.

"Come on Ishi you can do it, get up and try a tackle!" Kin encouraged.

Naruto shakes his head. "Not a chance . . . Yasu, another Quick Attack!"

The quick attack hits the still struggling Torchic, and it is sent flying back before crashing and staying down. Torchic is unconscious, meaning Yasu has won the battle.

"That was great Yasu! We'll get that little burn looked at, but I'm really proud of you buddy." Naruto congratulated the Eevee, who bounded back to him with his tail happily wagging.

Naruto looked at Kin after picking up Yasu. "Kin, that was a good battle. Your Torchic is really quick on the draw, any faster and Yasu would have gotten hit."

Kin smiles. "Well, it was worth it just to get some experience. What are you going to do now?"

Naruto cocks his head to the side, thinking about it. "Well . . . I suppose I'll train a little more, since I want to challenge the gym leader here." He replied.

"Gym Leader Senn?" Zasu piped up from the sidelines. He whistled in consideration. "He's tough for a first timer . . . but it's not impossible I suppose. My advice, watch out for that damn Vigoroth."

"Thanks for the tip." Naruto nodded. "Well, he's a normal type Pokémon trainer right? I might be able to do this if I play my cards right."

"It's not just about some luck and skill mixed together Naruto." The familiar voice made Naruto whip around with wide eyes.

"Dad!" he gasped. At the same time his other friends gasped out similarly, but with a different title.

"Hoenn's Pokémon Champion!" they breathed. Minato smiled at them, a little more at ease with the awe and shock on their faces since they were kids and beginner trainers, as opposed to adults.

"Hello there. Are you all friends of my son?" Minato asked.

"We just met today . . . but yes, I suppose you can say so." Kaoru replied nervously, trying his best to maintain his cool in front of the strongest Pokémon trainer.

"Dad this is—"

"Kaoru, Kiki, Kin and Zasu am I right?" Minato finished, pointing at each kid correctly.

"H-how did you know?" Kiki stuttered, a light blush on her face.

Minato grinned. "I was watching your battles from over there," he pointed to a tree, behind their group. "And overheard. You guys aren't half bad." He grinned teasingly.

"Th . . . thank y-you." Kin muttered lowly. Then she blinked twice, blinked thrice. "Wait . . . you're Naruto's dad?!"

"Yup!" Minato chirped. "I've got something to give him, so is it alright if I steal him for a couple of minutes?"

"No, of course not." Kaoru replied a little more normally. "We'll just head back to the Poké Center . . . Naruto, great battles alright?"

"You too. See you guys later." Naruto nodded back at them all as they walked away, each chatting about the highlights and areas of interest in their battles. He turned back to his father, grinning nervously as the warm grin melted off Minato's face to be replaced by an exasperated look. "Um . . . fancy meeting you here?"

Minato rapped the back of his knuckles hard enough against Naruto's head to make the boy wince and pout. "A letter Naruto? Really?"

"I was just really excited to start my journey." Naruto explained.

Minato snorted. "Oh, I'll say. Found that perfect moment— had your mother and I thinking we were going to celebrate with a big dinner and the gifts we bought you for your journey before you went off. Lo and behold, our little adventurer has absconded!"

"Sorry— ooh, wait did you say gifts?" Naruto perked up, eyes glowing happily. "What gifts?"

"Interested are you?" Minato asked with a lazy grin.

"Gifts?" Naruto prompted, eyes widening into pleading puppy dog eyes.

Minato rolled his eyes, putting on an act. "Well, I don't know . . . you left us just a letter, after all . . ."

"Please? I'm sorry about the letter, I should have called on the satellite phone! But please, please can I have the gifts?" Naruto wheedled, hugging his father.

"Sure." Minato chirped as he gave in just like that, sliding the pack off and handing it to Naruto.

"All right!" Naruto yipped, unzipping the bag. He and Minato move over to a bench as the younger blonde goes through the contents within.

"Cool, an Xtrasciever!" Naruto yelps excitedly.

"That's already got the numbers for me, your mom, and Kurama in there so you can contact us anytime." Minato explained.

"And I've got some pretty sweet Pokéballs . . . a master ball, dark ball, luxury ball, friend ball . . . ooh, there are doubles of them!"

"You can never have too many in my opinion." Minato mused, laughing at his son's enthusiasm. "You've got a bank account set up for any purchases you want to make, and any prize money you win okay?"

"This is really great, thanks dad!" Naruto cheers, hugging his father. Minato hugs him back just as tightly, smiling as he nuzzles the springy yellow locks.

"So, I hear your looking to beat Senn huh?" Minato teased as he pulled back just enough to look at Naruto.

"Yeah?" Naruto agreed cautiously, an eyebrow raised.

"Well most trainers don't go to him until they've got at least three or four badges." Minato informed him. "He's very good at what he does, and you need some experience to try and battle him."

"But I'm here now, even if I lose I might as well get experience. Besides, I don't plan on losing!" Naruto swore determinedly.

Minato chuckled and ruffled Naruto's hair. "Well I have faith in you. If you say you can beat the Gym Leader then I'll believe you. So what sort of training were you going to put your Pokémon through?"

"Yasu could learn skull bash, and maybe Hige can teach him bite. Shizuko and Hige could do with going through some of the drills I put Yasu through; at the very least I know the Gym Leader might get a few surprises from my Pokémon!"

"Of that I have no doubt." Minato agreed.

* * *

Naruto took a deep breath in through his nose, blowing out through his mouth. "Okay . . . this is it. We're ready to do this right?"

"Vee!" Yasu squeaked, eyes bright.

"Arf!" Hige barked, teeth bared in a challenging grin, tongue lolling out.

"R-ralts!" Shizuko agreed.

Naruto looked over his three Pokémon before nodding decisively. "Okay! So here's what I know so far . . . the second Pokémon is the trickiest, so Yasu I'll be saving you for that one provided the first match goes well. Shizuko you're going up first— you should do fine _if you keep your wits about you_. Remember what we practiced; be light on your feet! Hige you're last, but certainly not least. This is going to be tough guys, but I have the utmost faith in you. We trained, we worked hard . . . now let's go win a badge!"

Naruto recalled Hige and Shizuko, and Yasu hopped up onto his shoulder from the bed. Naruto straightened up and left the room he'd been assigned in the Pokémon Center. With a greeting to Nurse Joy, Naruto walked out the Center and took the directions given to him by Kaoru last night to the Gym.

The group he'd battled with yesterday had left before he'd woken up, though they'd all said their goodbyes the night before. Kin and Zasu would continue on to the next city while Kaoru was hoping to hit the coast, and Kiki would go back to her family for a little bit to show off her Pokémon and her newly printed photos before continuing her journey. He briefly wondered what happened to his father, but figured the man must have left home already now that Naruto had received the gifts from his parents.

The gym wasn't a big, grand building like some he'd seen before. A one story, traditional building not unlike a dojo. Naruto stepped forward and knocked politely on the door.

"Excuse me? Is anyone here at the moment?" he called out. It took a couple minutes, but the paper screen door was eventually opened by a woman with reddish brown hair and amethyst eyes. She looked down to Naruto and her red painted lips quirked up in a friendly smile.

"Well hello there young man! Come in, what can I do for you?" she invited, stepping aside to let Naruto enter. Naruto thanked her and walked in, looking around. Yes, this place was very much like a dojo for training.

"Ma'am I'm here to request a gym battle from the leader." Naruto answered, turning to look at the woman.

"So you'll want my husband then!" she said cheerfully. "My name is Mitsuko, nice to meet you! Just follow me this way, and I'll lead you to the battle area while I go and fetch my husband."

"Okay!" Naruto agreed, and followed the woman. She opened another screen door and told him to wait as she walked away to find her husband. Naruto looked around the room, noting the large size, the dirt battle field in the middle and the two screen door on either side.

"Young man, I hear you're looking to battle me?" Naruto turned around, and smiled challengingly at the taller man. He had navy blue hair that lied flat against his skull and trailed into long sideburns, and wore a long-sleeved red shirt and blue pants with boots. Senn's eyes widened as he saw the kid's face. "Ah, you're Namikaze Minato's youngest boy aren't you?"

"Yes sir, do you know my father?" Naruto asked.

"I've worked with him a couple times in the past. I've got a daughter about your age, so we had lots to talk about." Senn laughed. "So, you're thinking of making his your first badge? Just to let you know, it's a requirement that you have at least three Pokémon. Now I see your Eevee, but do you have two more?"

"I do, and they're ready to battle." Naruto said with confidence. Yasu barked an affirmative from his shoulder, and Senn grinned at the energetic duo. A referee made his way into the room, and Senn took that as his cue.

"Well then I can't deny a request for battle, so let's do this." Senn agreed, walking toward his side of the gym. Walking past the right side paper screen he shot a sly glance towards it. _And you'll be watching this won't you . . . Minato?_

"The Petalburg City Gym battle will now begin! Each trainer will use three Pokemon . . . If the challenger's or the gym leader's Pokémon are unable to battle, this match will be over. During the battle only the challenger will be allowed to substitute Pokémon." The referee laid down the rules.

"Okay then, ready Naruto?" Senn asked.

"You bet!" Naruto grinned.

"Then I choose . . . Slakoth!" with a beam if white light from the Pokéball, a brown and pink primate-like Pokémon appeared.

"Slakoth." It slurred, though it sounded garbled to Naruto's ears.

"Okay, then . . . let's go Shizuko!" Naruto sent forth his Ralts, while Yasu jumped down and settled by the boy's feet.

"A Ralts, how cute!" Mitsuko cheered. "And you give your Pokémon nicknames?"

"Well, I just like to give them something to differentiate." Naruto admitted sheepishly.

"Well this is an interesting choice . . ." Senn mused.

"Shizuko, go in close an double team." Naruto supplied calmly.

Shizuko teleported to behind the Slakoth, and soon copies of itself form a ring around the lazy slakoth, who turns its head slowly from side to side with a dopey almost smile on its face. They start to move around in a spinning circle around Slakoth, whose had moves faster to see them.

"Don't let them get you dizzy Slakoth, Scratch and find the real one!" Senn commanded.

"Sla . . ." the Slakoth almost seemed to sigh, and raised its arms up slowly, spinning around once to dispel the copies. It stopped when it had turned a full one-eighty degrees, and blinked in surprise when it saw the Ralts in front of it without a scratch.

"Nice ducking, Shizuko, now Confusion!" Naruto ordered.

"Flail Slakoth!" Senn countered.

Slakoth immediately started waving his long arms around, the sharp claws catching Shizuko on the helmet and knocking her back. Shizuko got back up and backed away from the flailing Slakoth, body lightly trembling from the hit.

"It's okay Shizuko, you're doing great." Naruto soothed the Ralts once it saw her shaking. Just feel my emotions and you'll be fine— full confidence okay!"

"R-ralts!" Shizuko yelped, slowly stopping her trembling.

"Now, try going in for a Confusion but don't get too close if you think you can't handle it." Naruto ordered. Shizuko started to trot forward, intent on getting an attack to hit the Slakoth.

"Now Slakoth, hidden power!" Senn ordered.

"Slakoth!" The little Pokémon drawled, and raised his arms, palms facing each other and a bout a hand width apart. In that space, a ball of white energy started to glow and separated into smaller pieces in a ring, and once Slakoth was done he threw it out towards Shizuko. The balls of light grew and formed a circle around the Ralts, who squeaked.

"Lucky Chant girl!" Naruto called out.

Shizuko calmed down and performed her defensive move, and tentacle-like projections of her power appeared from her, smacking out at the balls of hidden power. Each hit created a small explosion, smoke starting to cover the area Ralts was in.

"Shizuko!" Naruto shouted.

From out of the smoke came an answer— the tentacles shout out to hit Slakoth. The lazy Pokémon made good use of his lethargic movements to just miss some of the tentacles, there were too many for him to avoid, so he was slapped three times and thrown down with a harsh grunt.

Shizuko came out of the smoke with scratches of her own, indicating her still unsure footing with Lucky Chant. "You alright girl?" Naruto asked in concern.

"R-ralts . . ." Shizuko piped up, panting. Naruto nodded— if she wanted to keep going, no sense in stopping her flow.

"Slakoth, you alright?" Senn called. Slakoth slowly rose up into a sitting position and scratched at his head, swaying from side to side.

"Ok, he's good." Senn muttered with a sweat drop. "Shadow Ball Slakoth!"

"Get out of the way Shizuko!" Naruto shouted. Shizuko wasn't fast enough to move, and was too startled by the ball of dark energy hurtling towards her to even consider Teleport, as it hadn't been in Naruto's orders. That lack of forethought cost her, and she was hit with the Shadow Ball, the full brunt of the damage sending her flying back to Naruto's feet with a cry of pain.

"Shizuko!" Naruto cried, dropping to his feet to look at his Pokémon. "Are you alright?"

"R . . ." Shizuko struggled up, panting harshly as she slowly moved forward again. "Ralts!"

"Shizuko if it's too much . . ." Naruto warned.

"Ralts!"

Naruto looked at his Ralts closely, before grinning. "Okay, fight on! Let's keep this going Senn-san!"

"Slakoth, use Blizzard!"

"Shizuko, get out of range!" Naruto cried.

Slakoth's range as it turned out, was just about the entire field in front of him as icy winds and snowy pellets blew out of his mouth, and just kept going. Senn shook his head with a grin and said, "Just where is she going to go? She's freezing— what the!"

Shizuko had indeed gotten out of range just before being hit by the ice attack, and had teleported right behind Slakoth who was still busy spewing a freezing cold attack.

"Knock him over Shizuko!" Naruto cheered, and watched with glee as Shizuko jumped forward and hit the back of Slakoth's head with her helmet-like hair. Typically, Ralts had very little power so he wasn't looking to cause any real damage, just stun Slakoth into freezing up.

"Ralts can't learn Headbutt, can they?" Senn gasped.

"Nope, that's just a little something we practiced— my Ralts is full of surprises Senn-san!" Naruto declared.

Slakoth's Blizzard attack was cut short by the head butt, and so he got up with a slow shake of his head, looking side to side to find Shizuko.

"R-Ralts!" Shizuko called the opponent's attention, just like Naruto had instructed her to do.

"Confusion Shizuko!"

"Don't look Slakoth!" Senn cried— but too late! The already lazy and lethargic Slakoth had no vigor or real motivation with which it could have thrown off Confusion, and so it was hit with the full force. Injured yet still wanting to fight for his trainer, Slakoth stood up unsteadily and tried to scratch Shizuko, but only ended up hurting himself instead.

"Don't try anything Slakoth, just wait for the confusion to pass." Senn ordered his Pokémon.

"Shizuko, you're doing great girl! Hit him with another Confusion!" Naruto rejoiced.

Shizuko dodged out of the way of a swinging claw, but instead of jumping away further she got right up to Slakoth's face and hit him with a full frontal Confusion. Confused and dazed, Slakoth could only think of one option to stop the madness.

He fainted.

"Slakoth is unable to battle! Ralts is the winner!" The referee made his judgment.

"Shizuko you were awesome— Shizuko!" Naruto's congratulations turned into a worried shout as his Ralts fell over, unconscious herself. Sighing, but a smile still tugging at his lips, Naruto recalled her back into the Pokéball and rubbed his thumb tenderly across the capsule. "You were great Shizuko, I'm really proud of you."

"Shizuko is unable to battle— both parties now only have two Pokémon to battle!" The referee kept stock.

"I must say Naruto, that was a great display of tactics with your Ralts. I usually only see higher level Ralts show such competence, and mainly because they have a greater arsenal of psychic attacks among other things." Senn commented, also recalling his knocked out Slakoth.

"Shizuko trained really hard to gain some confidence in coming to this fight. I'm glad to see it paid off." Naruto explained with a smile. "Then, next up— Yasu, you ready for this?"

Naruto's Eevee bounded out front, tail wagging energetically. "Vee!"

"That Eevee looks strong . . . then, I'll have to send out my Vigoroth!" Senn tossed out another Pokéball, and from it came the evolved form of Slakoth. Big and bad, it was definitely a different look from its pre-evolution stage. It was twice as big as Slakoth, with a more alert and thuggish look about it, white with a red tuft at the top of its head.

It pounded its chest and shouted, "Vigoroth!"

"Ooh boy." Naruto whistled. "Yasu, let's keep sharp okay? Try a Quick Attack!"

Yasu shot forward, a trail like starlight following him as he headed straight for the Vigoroth. Vigoroth easily jumped over, and while in midair Senn gave his command.

"Vigoroth, Scratch attack!"

Vigoroth twisted his body and headed straight for Yasu who had stopped his Quick Attack once he saw Vigoroth go airborne. Still, Yasu was quick enough to dance away from the Scratch attack.

"Your Eevee is fast." Senn commented with a smile.

"So is your Vigoroth. Good thing I heard some rumors about that Vigoroth of yours." Naruto returned. His face smoothed into a determined mask and he directed his Eevee.

"Yasu, let's play chase!" Naruto directed, and his Eevee shot forward without question.

Senn watched with intrigue as he tried to figure out the meaning behind the order to 'play chase.' It appeared to him that Naruto's Pokémon were all full of surprises, and that the boy trained them in unconventional ways that would catch any trainer off guard. And apparentl, to some extent, even Gym Leaders. The Eevee Naruto called Yasu darted around the field with his Vigoroth. The little Eevee would either give chase and tail Vigoroth, until the larger Pokémon got angry with its shadow and started to chase it. It was a testament to Naruto's ability as a trainer that his Vigoroth had yet to land a hit on the quick, nimble little Eevee.

"Vigorith, use Flame Thrower!" Senn called, and Naruto countered with a "Go over!"

As a jet of flame erupted from Vigoroth's mouth, Eevee utilized some supreme leg power to jump over it— if he'd gone under or tried to dart to the side there was a good chance he'd still have been licked from the flames.

Still, it left the Eevee airborne even as Vigoroth quit with his Flame Thrower. "Scratch him Vigoroth!"

"No Yasu!" Naruto cried as his Eevee was cut by the Vigoroth and sent hurtling back to the ground. Luckily Yasu landed on all fours, though he crouched in pain as he considered his injured flank.

"Yasu, he's fast but so are you!" Naruto mulled over his own words as he tried to figure out a game— _oh hell, of course!_

"Yasu, Quick Attack!" Naruto commanded. Yasu shot forward again, doe brown eyes glinting in determination.

"Flame thrower Vigoroth!" Senn ordered.

"Get straight to him Yasu!" Naruto encouraged his Eevee to keep going. Yasu dodged all the flame throwers sent his way with ease, using his small body to his advantage. Once he was close enough Naruto gave his command.

"Skull Bash!" Yasu jumped up into the air and bashed his head against Vigoroth. To Yasu's surprise the bigger Pokémon didn't go down, though he was stumbling from the hit. However, Naruto had his game plan and continued with it as soon as Yasu had landed from sailing over the Vigoroth's shoulders.

"Get his feet Yasu!" Naruto shouted.

"Vigoroth, dodg—" Senn tried to tell his Pokémon, but Yasu had executed a well-placed Quick Attack to the back of Vigoroth's knees and sent the larger Pokémon tumbling down with a heavy thud.

"Vigo . . . roth!" Vigoroth grunted, struggling back up, reeling from the double hits.

"The bigger they are the harder they fall." Naruto quipped with a grin. He had to end this quick though— Yasu was wincing from his own Skull Bash! "Yasu, tackle!"

"Get him away Vigoroth!" Senn ordered, and Vigoroth batted the charging Eevee away with a heavy palm. Yasu didn't land on his feet this time, and instead tumbled to the ground.

"Fury Swipes, go!" Senn cried out, and Vigoroth shot forward with a loud cry.

"Reflect Yasu!" Naruto called out, a tinge of desperation appearing in his voice. Yasu braced himself and put up his shield. Once, twice, thrice— that was all Vigoroth did and it ended not a moment too soon— the damage may have been halved but it still sent Yasu tumbling back with a cry of pain.

"Yasu! Can you stand buddy?" Naruto asked frantically.

"Vee . . ." Yasu breathed out, rising to all fours and glaring at the Vigoroth.

"Scratch attack Vigoroth, he doesn't have much left." Senn declared. Vigoroth jumped forward with a cry, arm swinging back for a hit.

"Wait." Naruto commanded his Eevee, who only glanced back before doing as told.

Vigoroth was coming towards him now, and his arm was starting to swing forward— "Bite him Yasu!" Naruto cried.

"Vee!" Yasu slid under the attacking arm and hopped up to deliver a nasty Bite attack to Vigoroth. Vigoroth howled in pain and started stumbling about, trying to get the clinging Eevee off.

"Vigoroth, shake him!" Senn cried.

Vigoroth shook, and viciously. But Yasu continued to hold on, even as he felt his strength drain from the energy it took.

"Yasu, jump down and Quick Attack!" Naruto ordered. Yasu finally let go just as Vigoroth was performing a harried sort of pirouette, and as the Vigoroth's back faced him, he performed his Quick Attack. Vigoroth fell down with a thump, and tried once more to get up, before finally knocking out.

"Vigoroth is unable to battle, Eevee is the winner!" The referee was starting to sound incredulous now, and Naruto shot him a dirty look before returning his attention to Yasu. Yasu dragged himself to Naruto's side, sending a triumphant look to his owner before slumping down by Naruto's feet and falling asleep.

"Hey you earned it pally." Naruto chuckled, stooping down to ruffle Yasu's fur. He straightened up and regarded Senn, who was looking at him with a mix of eagerness and interest.

"I suppose your Eevee also won't be able to battle?" Senn asked knowingly.

"Last one." Naruto called out, successfully keeping his nerves out of his voice.

"Indeed." Senn agreed slowly, a smile nearly splitting his face in half as it slowly widened. "I haven't had a battle like this in ages . . . good job Naruto!"

"Heh. Thanks." Naruto rubbed the back of his head with a blush on his cheeks. "My Pokémon are all just awesome."

"Hmm . . . my last Pokémon then— Slaking!" To Naruto, Death might as well have tolled a bell. No one told him about a Slaking, come on! Naruto shook his head, dislodging such discouraging thoughts. His spitfire Poochyena had trained hard, he wasn't going to disgrace the pup by doubting everything now.

"Let's go Hige!" Naruto shouted, sending out his Poochyena who was already crouching in anticipation. "Okay big guy . . . you're opponent's an even bigger guy. Fire up!"

Poochyena barked, it was almost a growl, and the Slaking looked down at him with an intense expression before smirking. Naruto wondered if perhaps the Slaking was acknowledging Hige's abilities, or if he was merely being condescending.

"Naruto it's been some great battles, but I think your luck has ran out here." Senn noted, before giving a command to his Slaking. "Slaking, Focus Punch!"

"Slaking!" The big ape roared before it shot off towards Hige.

_Hell of a lot faster than Slakoth of course, but not as fast as that Vigoroth of his, _Naruto took a quick mental note of this even as he issued an order to Hige. "Jump on him Hige!"

Hige, instead of quailing from the glowing fist like any normal Pokémon, instead runs straight towards it— jumping on the arm, and then moving to the Slaking's shoulders.

"Hold on with Bite Hige!"

Hige obliges and delivers what Naruto considers to be the little pooch's specialty— the hardest Bite this side of Hoenn. Slaking shouts out, and grabs on to the little Dark type Pokémon. To Naruto's dismay, Slaking pulls Hige off like's he's plucking a grape from a vine, and tosses Hige harshly.

Hige bounces upon impact with the ground and rolls but secures himself on his feet with a snort. "That's good Hige!" Naruto encouraged, then he noticed the way Slaking's head was tilted down. "Uh . . . what's up with Slaking?"

Slaking obliged him with an answer. Jerking his head up the powerful primate roared out, "Slaking!" and started to beat his chest.

"Ooh, looks like Slaking is angry." Naruto heard Mistuko mutter from the sidelines. _Oh crap . . . uh, let's just keep to evasive maneuvers for now! _

"Slaking, Earthquake!" Senn cried. Slaking lifted his feet and stomped down hard, creating waves that rocked through the ground. Naruto yelped as he almost fell over, struggling to keep steady. "Just keep crouched Hige, lower your center of gravity!" Naruto called out, voice warbling as the ground and himself continued to shake.

"Hige . . . try a Shadow Ball!" Naruto gambled on this move, as Hige had trouble with offensive attack, but perhaps in the heat of battle.

Hige barked, and opened up his maw, a ball of dark energy growing. Once it had grown somewhat it jettisoned towards Slaking, who looked at it in disdain. Naruto tsked, knowing that the attack would be weak.

"Hyper Beam Slaking!" Senn ordered the counter. From Slaking's open mouth came a stream of bright, concentrated energy that completely obliterated the puny Shadow Ball and headed straight for a startled Hige.

"Dodge boy!" Naruto ordered, and as Hige jumped to the side he hurriedly put his arms up as the attack made contact with the ground and had him trying to avoid flying debris.

"Are you alright Naruto?" Senn shouted worriedly, thinking he might have overdone it as the Earthquake started to fade.

"Yeah, I'm good!" Naruto reassured with a bright grin and a thumbs up. "Only a scratch." He chuckled. "Hige, make a note of this— whatever you do, do not get hit by that Hyper Beam!"

Hige barked nervously, clearly in agreement with his trainer.

"Just dodging isn't going to win this battle for you," Senn lectured. "Slaking, give me another Focus Punch!"

"Dodge it Hige!" Naruto called absentmindedly, mind racing through possible attacks that could hurt the hulking Slaking. _That thing wasn't even all that bothered by Hige's bite . . . it's big, heavily muscled, and fast . . . if I don't think of something quick Hige's in trouble!_

The Focus Punch was so hard, it created a crater from where it hit as Hige dodged— but Slaking was still fast enough to slap Hige away, the Poochyena howling as it flew to the other side of the battlefield.

"Ah!" Naruto cringed, almost feeling that hit for himself. "Come on Hige, show him some guts!"

Hige got back up, barking heatedly, covered in scratches from his tumbles.

Naruto knew another hit would spell trouble from those heavy hands, if not failure, so he either had to stay out of range . . . or get in range. "Hige, let's go close quarters with this one!"

"Naruto, you really want to get your Poochyena in line with my Slaking's hits?" Senn called. "Slaking Scratch attack!"

"Sand Attack Hige!" Naruto shouted. Hige barked, and once Slaking was within range, kicked up a large enough dirt cloud to irritate and blind the Slaking.

"Slaking move away, don't let him get you!" Senn said.

"Go for eye-level Hige!" Naruto cheered, grinning wildly as a dark blur shot out of the sand cloud and darted for the retreating Slaking. Hige put on a burst of speed and landed a vicious Bite attack to Slaking's calf, getting a grunt of pain and even more irritation from the larger Pokémon.

"Alright buddy, let's test out his footwork!" Naruto rallied his Poochyena.

"Earthquake Slaking!" Senn cried out, but Slaking was too busy trying to swat away the tiny blur that used very sharp teeth to nip and bite at his ankles and feet, calves and knees. But he'd most certainly get to it if he could just . . . stomp . . . this damn Poochyena!

"Don't let him go airborne Hige, give him the run around, and then go around!" Naruto called out.

Senn saw this trick for what it was— a last-ditch ploy . . . Naruto was getting desperate. Still, while his Slaking was being thoroughly distracted he could hardly perform his Earthquake.

"Slaking, Scratch him once he's in range!" Senn ordered. Slaking grunted in assent, and once the puppy darted back to his feet he dove in for a scratch.

"Slide Hige!" Naruto shouted. Hige dropped as low as he could and slid under the Slaking to avoid the hit, scrabbling back up once he faced Slaking's back. "Now, get ready with Shadow Ball!"

Hige took in so much air he nearly puffed up to twice his size, and called forth as much of his strength as he could muster. He held it, letting it grow as he waited for the say-so.

"Slaking Earthquake now!" Senn shouted.

"Slaking!" Slaking roared and jumped into the air.

"Now Hige, back of his head." Naruto rushed to say, already watching Slaking's descent. Hige came through fantastically, his bigger and stronger second Shadow Ball hitting directly at the back of the head— Slaking caused an earthquake alright, just through a full on body slam to the ground rather than with his feet as intended. Slaking groaned in pain, rising to all fours as he shook his head.

"That was totally awesome Hige!" Naruto whooped, jumping up before getting himself under control. "Okay, Bite!"

"What's that going to do, you saw already the results of the last one? Dodge it Slaking!" Senn called. Slaking jumped up pretty quickly alright, but Hige had since learned the value of really digging in, and he clung onto Slaking's shoulder with tenacity as he bit down hard. Slaking cried out, having a harder time getting Hige off from behind him. As Slaking stumbled around arms reaching around wildly to grab the Poochyena, Naruto frantically searched through his mind for anything to pull off his win before his poor Poochyena just fell out.

"Poochyena, get a good grip and then howl into his ear." Naruto ordered cautiously, not really knowing himself where this was going.

Hige shot him a strange look, but complied. Adjusting himself, stretching up his upper body to wiggle up onto the Slaking's shoulders more— and wishing exasperatedly that this form had _claws_— Poochyena let go, and howled long and high into Slaking's right ear.

"Sla!" Slaking cried out, ears ringing from the high sound.

"Oh no." Senn muttered, seeing his Slaking now— vulnerable after such an attack that knocked his equilibrium off, and showing signs of exhaustion. "Slaking, pull yourself together for a Focus Punch!"

Slaking shook his head, trying to escape the ringing from his ears. He was disoriented! Naruto capitalized on this.

"Hige, I know you have it in you . . . give him a Shadow Ball right in the kisser!" Naruto shouted out, hoping beyond hope this would be the last attack.

Hige barked, and readied up another Shadow Ball. He had a clear target, the Slaking still shaking his head to try and escape the ringing of the howl. Hige's eyes narrowed. Aim . . . set . . . fire!

"Slaking!" Slaking cried out in pain before falling to the ground heavily.

"Ah, Slaking!" Senn cried.

"Sla . . . king." Slaking mumbled before he fell out.

"Slaking is unable to battle, Poochyena is the winner!" The referee called the battle. "The battle goes to Uzumaki Naruto!"

Senn sighed, recalling his Pokémon with a small smile. "That was a great battle wasn't it, Slaking?" he murmured to his ball. He looked up, and outright laughed at the gob smacked expression on Naruto's face.

"Don't look so shocked— you earned this badge!" Senn laughed good naturedly. Naruto blinked slowly, shaking his head.

"Yeah . . . we won." He gasped, coming alive with a dazzling grin and a whoop. "Oh we won, Hige— oh no, Hige!" he had just realized his Pokémon was now on the ground panting heavily. As a matter of fact, his Pokémon needed attention stat. Recalling Hige quickly, and scooping up Yasu, Naruto bolted out the room.

"Be right back, Pokémon Center!" Naruto exclaimed hurriedly, and they only heard the snap of a door closing before all was silent.

Senn scratched his head and huffed in amusement. "He didn't even think to grab the badge beforehand . . ." he shrugged. "Well, he'll just come back for it."

"Honey that was a fantastic fight!" Mitsuko enthused, clapping her hands together once. She turned to the partially opened screen door on the right.

Senn turned towards it too with a smirk. "He just might turn out to be a regular old chip off the old block . . ."

The door opened further, revealing Minato who glowed with pride as a smug curl of his lips tinted his expression with pure wickedness.

". . . Eh, Minato?"

* * *

**Review and everybody have fun this weekend!**

**Love,**

**Bloody Mad~3**

**P.S: Just took a look at the first review. Shadow ball a ghost attack you say? And it can't hurt normal types? Well . . . What do you know? Bulbapdeia agrees with you. Wow. I suck. my bad guys, and a sincere apology to the serious Pokemon fans. For some reason I thought shadow ball was a dark attack. Excuse my incompetence!**


	4. Through the Woods

**Hello there! Here we have the fourth chapter of Path of the Maelstrom. Thanks to all the reviewers who very graciously overlooked my oversight with the Shadow Ball. So i read the Pokemon Adventures manga, skipping to the Ruby & Sapphire section and all i can say is . . . WOW. How did i not know about this shit back when i still watched Pokemon and thought that Ash was a legit badass?! Why did not one tell me about this?! Pokemon Adventures foes SO HARD. So, i decided to put a little something from the manga in here, can you guess which part it is?**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto, Misashi Kishimoto does. I do not own Pokemon, Nintendo and Satoshi Tijiri does. **

* * *

"Say, isn't the weather good today guys?" Naruto commented casually as they walk on their chosen route. Naruto had at first just wanted to go straight to Rustboro City, but then he realized he'd need some time to get Shizuko, Yasu, and Hige ready for the contest. Heck, he wasn't even sure if all three could really be suited for contests!

After some thinking, Naruto decided to take a detour and spend some time on the edges of route 105, before taking his time and moseying through Petalburg Woods to Rustboro. After all, there was no particular need to rush through his journey. He wasn't able to show his father his gym badge, as he made a quick exit out of the city the next day— and in good time too. He'd caught a glimpse of backs that could have belonged to his former classmates, and he was way too in the zone now to stop and chat with them. Now, he was quickly approaching the edge of the land before route 105 really began, and to his satisfaction the sun had sunk low enough sunset wasn't too far away!

"Okay," Naruto spoke aloud. Even if his Pokémon couldn't answer back in a manner he'd understand, he still liked to keep them informed and apart of all his plans. "So when we get there, we're going to do some late night work! Nothing too serious mind you . . . I'd like to catch a Magikarp and maybe a Tentacool before nightfall, but then once it's dark we can do some nighttime training and maybe I can even get a few shots in!"

Ooh, all those pretty bug Pokémon just waiting to be captured by his camera! But he'd have to be careful, and very sparing, with his flash settings of course.

With the brisk pace being set by Naruto, they reached their destination well within his hoped for time limit, just as the sun was well on with its descent. So, he figures he has about three or four hours before night cloaks the land. Grinning, Naruto dropped his pack on the cliff that led out to see, the distant sandbars and islands dots against the horizon. He rifled through before pulling out his rod and connecting it for use. He turns to his Pokémon.

"Okay, you guys have to be very careful. There's steps of sorts here to lead us to the rocky outcrop, but it'd suck to get soaked right about now right?" Giving them one last cautious look, Naruto starts his own slow and precise descent, making sure to have a careful center on each foot and handhold that comes from the cliff face.

Reaching the bottom, Naruto scampered quickly across the rocks for a good spot, more daring now on rocks he'd had similar experiences with in Uzu. He settles down and is quick to cast his line, settling himself in for a good wait. Yasu sits next to him, docile and calm . . . this is one of the few times his master is ever so patient and calm and he enjoys this nearly as much as he does Naruto's usual exuberance. Ralts is also content to stare at the hypnotic waves of the ocean with awe, this being her first time seeing the ocean. Hige however, is restless and takes to pacing along the rocks and sniffing around, taking daring jumps from rock to rock.

Without turning around, Naruto said, "Hige, careful or you'll . . ."

SPLASH!

"Fall." Naruto sighs, taking a moment to lay his rod down and fish out the whimpering, soggy puppy. "Now you'll behave won't you?" Naruto asked knowingly, returning to his seat.

Naruto knows it won't be long before he gets a bite— the waters are teeming with Magikarp, but he only needed one. If It was Tentacool that would pose more of a problem—

"Called it." Naruto suddenly spoke aloud as his line was tugged, spooking his Pokémon. Ignoring their strange looks, Naruto handled his line with practiced ease. Reeling in the line firmly, Naruto hauled his catch out of the sea. As he suspected, a Magikarp. This one was a little strange though.

"Huh," he murmured. "You're a big boy aren't you? I figure at least two inches larger than normal . . . maybe putting you at ten pounds heavier. Well!" With a heave Naruto pulls at the line so the Magikarp goes flying and hits the rocks. "Hige, Bite!"

Hige, now eager at the thought of finally doing something, puts a lot of energy into the enthusiastic bite, and the force of it seems to stun the Magikarp as it flops to a still. Naruto is quick to capitalize on the moment of weakness and throws an empty Pokéball. He doesn't even have to wait all that long before it beeped and stilled, signifying a complete capture.

"Sweet!" Naruto hissed, securing the capsule ball on his belt. He looks at his Pokédex and chuckles.

"Oh sorry, you're a big _girl_ . . ." With an air of satisfaction, Naruto returns to his fishing. Over the next two hours, Naruto catches and throws back about fifteen more Magikarp, but sees no sign of any Tentacool. Still, he had two more hours . . . he could wait this out!

One Hour Later . . .

"Ugh," Naruto groaned out in a prolonged, agonized fashion as he slumped over with his elbows on his knees. "Come on, why doesn't a Tentacool take a bite? What, it's too good for lures? The Magikarp sure aren't complaining!"

"Vee," Yasu cooed soothingly, patting Naruto's thigh with a paw. Naruto sighed miserably but he scratched behind's Yasu's ears and earned a pleased coo from the Eevee. Smirking slightly, Naruto returned his attention to the waters below, hoping to at least glimpse a shadow of a Tentacool and wrestle the damn thing into a Pokéball himself if he had to!

A tug on his line interrupts his thoughts quite abruptly. Whatever tugged at the line tugged so hard the rod nearly flew from Naruto's lap if not for his tightened grip. Huffing, Naruto reels whatever it is in, thoughts clamoring in his mind as excitement spurs him.

_This feels heavier than just a Tentacool . . . _Naruto realized. _Holy crap, what if I reeled in a Tentacruel! Or, or . . . a giant Magikarp? _Cackling madly, Naruto hauls whatever it is up, briefly making a mental note to start working out more if his arms are feeling this sore. A large spray of water erupts as whatever it is flies up out of the water and soaks the occupants of the rock outcrop.

Naruto spits out some salt water and shakes his head to get off any excess water. Wiping his eyes he grins excitedly as he opens them to take in his massive haul. Only for his facial expression to crumple in disbelief.

"Aw man!" he whined. "A Wailmer! What am I gonna do with that?"

Wailmer was a blue beach ball with fins attached and an off-white almost khaki colored underbelly and some huge "teeth." Naruto sucked his teeth and eyed the beady-eyed Pokémon as it looked back at him.

"So . . . sorry about interrupting your day." Naruto started off.

". . ." The Wailmer just blinked at him in a rather dull way. "Wail."

Naruto sweat dropped. "Cool. Cool . . . so, uh . . ." he stopped himself. Did he really want a Wailmer though? These things eat more than he could possibly handle in just one day! They were better suited to the sea, meaning he couldn't carry it around with him. Then again . . . if it evolved into a Wailord on the chance he could hit a coastal town, then he'd have instant water travel anytime! Not to mention the gigantic Pokémon were plain badass. Hmm . . . how to balance this . . .

"Wail!" Wailmer flapped his fins, seeming to snicker.

"Well at least you're having fun." Naruto murmured. He hums and looks at the happily playing Wailmer. Wailmer wasn't a Pokémon you found among many trainers . . . you could even call it an outcast. Something strange. Naruto was used to strange things, even being considered strange or unpopular himself.

Ok. He'd made his decision. "Wailmer!" Naruto declared. "I challenge you to a battle! Shizuko, use Confusion!"

"R-Ralts!" Shizuko cast her Confusion on the startled Wailmer, who quickly became frantic.

"Shizuko, just keep confusing him okay?" Naruto asked of his Pokémon, who nodded seriously before going to work. "You guys let her be." He warned Hige and Yasu, who nodded.

"Wail!" Wailmer roared, spraying them with a Water Gun. Naruto dived for Shizuko and grabbed onto a rock to keep them from flying off into the sea. He never fully realized how much Water Gun hurt!

Hige, enraged at the hurt done to his trainer, leapt onto Wailmer and bit him viciously, making the Wailmer wail in pain.

It took another two Confusions before Wailmer started to slow down his frantic movements and stop trying to attack them.

"Ok . . . go!" Naruto threw a Pokéball and the Wailmer was sucked into it with a glowing red light. The Pokéball bounced back into Naruto's hand, who quickly placed it on the ground and waited for it to stop shaking.

_Shake . . . shake . . . shake shake . . . _it locked.

"Heck yeah, I caught a Wailmer!" Naruto howled, jumping up and down with his Pokémon. "It must not be too high-level . . . but we can work on that." Naruto packed up his stuff and balled his Pokémon for the trip back up the cliff face. Once he grasped onto grass, he hauled himself up and crawled forward to his camp. Naruto set out his Pokéballs but first dived into his backpack. Coming out with waterproof paint and a paint brush, Naruto lined them up and then brought his Pokémon, the new big Wailmer included.

"Wail!" Wailmer was startled to find himself on land, and looked at his new trainer. Naruto grinned widely and waved at his new Pokémon. Pulling out his Pokédex, Naruto scans his newest Pokémon.

"You're a boy . . . And you of course know Water Gun . . . Splash and Rollout? Well then, I think Tsunami is a good name for you huh?"

"Wail . . ." Tsunami sulked, still a little huffy about being caught. Naruto smiled, guessing the reason for Tsunami's mulish expression.

"I'm not taking you from here Tsunami." Tsunami looked up in confusion. "There's no way you'll be comfortable or happy travelling over all this land with me! Nope, you're staying here."

"Wail?" Tsunami uttered in confusion. This wasn't how most trainer-Pokémon relationships worked, was it?

"Yeah!" Naruto gestured to his paint and brush. "I'm just going to mark you so no one else gets any ideas, but you'll be able to swim in the ocean just like you were before. Look, I can see you're skeptical— come here and I'll show you!"

"Vee."

Naruto turned to look at Yasu, who seemed to be . . . glaring at him?

"What?" Naruto asked. Yasu looked over at the waterproof paint and then threw Naruto an unimpressed look.

"Vee." Yasu drew out in clear exasperation.

"What? You think I was going to prank someone with this? Psh . . . !" Naruto tried to play it off.

_Flashback_

_Naruto was silent and still as he loomed above three of his old classmates in a tree. He held the tub of waterproof paint in one hand, and a pack of water balloons in another._

_He looked down at the two boys and the corn silk blonde girl. Ino, Shikamaru, and Chouji. His grip tightened on the bucket, but he made no move even as the three started to walk away._

_It was not time._

_End Flashback_

"Look, just help me out here!" Naruto redirected the conversation even as Yasu continued to stare at him.

It took Naruto an hour hours, and at that time he needed the flashlight brought out and held by Shizuko to finish up his job. Naruto stepped back from his job and wiped the sweat from his brow, looking over Tsunami with an appraising eye.

Painted around the Wailmer was a pattern of just two simple symbols. Nine whirlpools broken up by a Pokéball in a ring around him. The shopkeeper had assured him it was totally safe for Pokémon, thinking Naruto might perhaps go and participate in the Island traditional festivals that painted both Pokémon and people on Wazoo Island.

"OK! See? Now, before you go back into the ocean I just want to tell you where I'll be going." Naruto pauses and makes sure the Wailmer is listening to him. "Since you're not coming with me, just make sure to hang out around the coast alright? Once I go through Petalburg Woods and get to Rustboro, afterwards I'll be going all the way to Mauville, and I'll need a lift to Dewville . . . think you can do that for me?"

As long as Wailmer— ah, no, Tsunami could swim in the ocean and eat all the tasty food he wanted to, there was no problem! Tsunami vocally assured his new trainer of this with a large smile.

"Great!" Naruto chirped. "My name's Naruto by the way. See, Maelstrom and Big Wave, we're going to be good friends. When I come through Slateport I'll train you up a bit, but until then just swim easy big guy. Now . . . I'll just release you into the sea."

Naruto returned Tsunami to his Pokéball and climbed down the cliff again to make sure, nervous even though the moon was out to provide light. Once there, Naruto released Tsunami back into the water, and watched the Wailmer splash happily.

"Just make sure to be at Slateport in a month ok? That's thirty days Tsunami, so don't be late!"

Naruto waved as his newest Pokémon sunk back into the water, before going back to his camp. Naruto got out his camera, and turned to his Pokémon.

"Alright guys, let's battle you against some buggies, but first!" Naruto holds up his camera and grins. "Some natural shots!"

Night time was truly a great place in the outskirts of Petalburg, as all manner of Pokémon came out to flutter and buzz, eating and just playing with each other. The fireflies that came out to swirl in the air only added to the beauty of the nighttime Pokémon, so it was well after several close shaves with some camera-shy Pokémon did Naruto put it away. After that he spent three hours training his three Pokémon, putting them through an hour each.

Hige had learned to fully control his Shadow Ball and had even learned how to swagger properly. Naruto was focusing both on getting Hige stronger, and working on getting the Poochyena ready for their first contest.

"No, try again Hige, that jump was too rough! Smoother movements Hige, add a little flair to your movements— don't wag your tail so fast, let it sway." Naruto would coach Hige with similar tactic, same with Shizuko and Yasu.

Of course, Yasu had been taken along with Naruto to a few competitions before their journey and had a much better idea of what they would expect. Mainly Yasu would combine his elegant movements while working on battering as many bug Pokémon as he could see. Which turned out quite well when Naruto became the proud owner of a Silcoon.

Shizuko finally learned Magical Leaf, but she was still shy and unconfident in her moves. Naruto wasn't discouraged by that, he knew once Shizuko got the hang of it she would be a natural in contests. The quiet little Pokémon just didn't seem an all-out battling type.

They fell asleep quite quickly after that, their day having taken a long turn. They got up early morning as usual however, more by habit than by choice. Naruto served up a quick breakfast and gulped down a quick meal of rice balls before packing up and continuing. Now that Naruto had done all he needed on the outskirts of route 105, now they could turn back and go through Petalburg Woods!

Naruto wanted to spend two days in Petalburg Woods and then go to Rustboro the evening of the second day.

"Now when we get to Rustboro . . . we won't just challenge the gym leader outright. I reckon we can just watch any fights that happen there, and we can also watch some of the contests. They hold them every so often, and since we're in no big rush we can wait before taking our turn." Naruto looked at Yasu on his shoulder, who chirped a cheerful assent.

Petalburg Woods was rather quiet in the late morning, with Naruto only catching glimpses of pink Wurmples darting around trees and into tall grass before he could fully spot them.

"Hmm . . . I don't want a zigazagoon." Naruto decided, sparing Yasu an amused glance when the Eevee nodded in firm agreement. "Well what else could we possibly get? Even if Tsunami is back in the sea, I have six Pokémon now."

Yasu shrugged, uncaring of exactly who it was so long as they pulled their weight and didn't embarrass Naruto.

Naruto sighed and got off the beaten path, going through the woods until he'd reached a favorable spot— open space with some sturdy, large trees and a small pond. Putting down his pack, Naruto called out all his Pokémon.

"Okay guys," Naruto started off, putting his hands on his hips. "Let's do some training for two hours, then you guys can play for an hour and a half and we keep going ok?"

He claps his hands, then directs his Pokémon. "Okay Yasu you and I are going to work on that Iron Tail— I'll keep throwing some small stuff at you, and then you have to hit it back with your tail ok? Hige, let's work on your agility and see if you can't add some puppy swagger to your attacks ok? Shizuko . . hmm, like I said trying to teach psychic moves aren't my forte. But, we can work on Charm."

Naruto got to work, making a roughshod agility course for Hige out of as many long, thick fallen sticks and broken off branches as he could. Setting them a certain distance apart in a line. Once Hige was started off going around and through the obstacles as quickly as he could, he turned to Shizuko and Yasu.

"Okay, I'll judge your cute face while Yasu and I play catch— ow! That's what this is Yasu!" Naruto laughs, picking up the stick and waving it playfully at Yasu.

Taking out the same soft balls he'd used on Yasu, as well as some berries he'd picked up along the way, Naruto started to throw them at Yasu. He started off slowly at first with only one hand, Yasu hitting back the objects as hard as he could. In the beginning, his hits weren't all that strong so Naruto had to get up and pick up the objects. It took Yasu about an hour before he started hitting back the objects straight to Naruto.

At the same time Hige was starting to tire, so Naruto had him rest for twenty minutes before continuing. Shizuko was having trouble trying to resist the urge to duck her head instead of staring at Naruto, who couldn't help his amusement even though he tried his best for her to feel his warmth and acceptance. Still, Naruto thought optimistically and wondered if perhaps her adorable embarrassment might earn her some points in the cute category.

Silcoon, who he'd named Mika just . . . hung out on a tree. Naruto scratched his head in wonder . . . how exactly was he supposed to evolve her like that?

Putting aside that conundrum for another day, Naruto was content to watch his Pokémon as they trained, and as promised after two hours they were allowed time to play or rest. Naruto laughed, watching Hige trying to balance a stick on his nose before a strange sound coming from his bag made him look at it curiously. It sounded like . . .

Naruto moves to his bag and rummages through it for the Xtransciever as it continues with its electronic chime. When he finally settles it, the wicked grin of his brother Kurama makes a grin of its own stretch across his whiskered face.

"Kurama!" Naruto crowed.

"So little brother can't pick up his X-ciever to tell his awesome, amazing, and did I mention handsome big brother that he's starting his Pokémon journey? Oh I'm sorry; I guess you were _too busy_." Kurama jokingly chides the blonde kid, purple-blue eyes sparkling with mischief.

"Heh," Naruto chuckled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. "Sorry Kurama, i only got this a couple days ago . . ."

"Mm, dad told me." Kurama laughed. "By the time they got there you were already gone. That's cold little brother."

"I couldn't help it, it was—!" Naruto tried to protest.

"The perfect time, yes I know." Kurama recited it in dull annoyance, as if he'd heard it too many times before. "Well, what have you got to show for it?"

"Well, I won the Balance Badge." Naruto informed proudly.

Kurama's eyes widened. "What! Now way, even I had a badge before going up against that guy!"

"Well you're just not as awesome as me." Naruto teased.

"More like I had more sense than you," Kurama snorted. "Well it was your gamble and it paid off. You've always been lucky. Any Pokémon?"

"Yeah! I've got—" Naruto is interrupted when Yasu jumps on his back, barking happily at the small screen through which he can see Kurama. "You remember Yasu." Naruto chuckled.

"Yup." Kurama nods, waving at the excited Eevee. "Hey buddy, you been taking good care of Naruto?"

"Vee!" Yasu assures the red-haired teen.

"Anyway." Naruto moves the Xtransciever to show Kurama the other Pokémon who'd crowded around him. "I've got a Ralts named Shizuko, a Poochyena named Hige, a Magikarp I haven't named yet and he's still in the Pokéball—"

"A Magikarp?" Kurama looked both skeptical and amused. "Hoping to turn it into a big, bad Gyarydos?"

"Of course!" Naruto cheered. "Anyway, I've got a silcoon named Mika, and a Wailmer named Tsunami."

"A Wailmer?!" Kurama burst into laughter. "You're gonna go broke after one day trying to feed it!"

"I left it in the sea, it'll be fine." Naruto dismissed. Kurama stopped laughing almost abruptly, face slackening as he ran over Naruto's words.

"You . . . left it in the sea." Kurama repeated.

"I put some markings on it, and I've got the Pokéball so . . ." Naruto shrugged.

"Isn't that stupid!" Kurama snorted. "Now you'll always have to keep the Pokéball, instead of just switching it around when you please!"

"I CAN if I find him!" Naruto argued.

"You don't know where he is?!" Kurama shouted.

"Shut up! It'll be way cheaper, and faster, _and_ cooler than using a boat." Naruto stuck his tongue out. "You're just jealous."

Kurama looked like he wanted to say what he really was, but held his tongue at the stubborn look on Naruto's face. Sighing, Kurama just nodded and accepted it. His brother was always going to be a little stupid, he supposed.

"Whatever. Your call." Kurama said, and from the other end Naruto could hear shouting. Kurama cocked his head to the side, then looked behind him. "That's my group." He sighed, and Naruto stifled a laugh. Kurama was, or at least acted, extremely annoyed with the two he had been stuck with . . . but he had yet to leave them.

Kurama turned serious and pinned Naruto with a heavy stare. "Naruto, be careful out there alright? You're by yourself and just . . . be careful."

"I will." Naruto nodded. "Bye Kurama."

* * *

This was the second day, and Naruto's pace had put him a bit ahead of schedule. He'd make it into Rustboro by sunset at this rate. Shrugging, Naruto walked alone without his Pokémon, all of them balled. The clouds above that he could glimpse through openings in the canopy were almost rushing by as the wind whipped through. Naruto tried to burrow into his jacket, tugging it closer.

_I wonder how long it'll take for Yasu to evolve, _he suddenly thought. _He's been growing in strength for two years now, first with mom and dad's Pokémon and now battling out here. What will he evolve into, I wonder? An Umbreon would be cool but Hige's already a dark type so I'm not hoping for it . . . I don't have fire, or grass. So a Flareon or a Leafeon . . . hell, even a Glaceon would be cool!_

While he was distracted with his thoughts on Yasu, Naruto never noticed the frantic tattoo of pounding footsteps approaching him. He didn't notice the young man, who only looked a few years older than him, not paying attention either as he looked behind him with a nervous, half-scared expression.

They both paid rapt attention when they clashed together, heads knocking with painful force.

Both boys hit the ground with a heavy thud and a pain filled groan. From the arms of the boy that ran into Naruto, a dirty brown messenger bag goes flying.

"Hey, what's the problem buddy?!" Naruto growled, pressing a hand to his forehead as he struggles to his feet. He observes the other boy who struggles up— the teenager wore a red short jacket that had a strange symbol almost like a mountain range on it with the hood up, dark brown pants with a red belt and red leg warmers with brown sneakers. Glancing to his side when his hand lands upon something, Naruto looks over to see a messenger bag. He picks it up and move to offer it to the boy when the other springs up with surprising speed.

The boy whips his head from side to side and then glares straight at Naruto, snarling. Naruto doesn't back down and glares in return.

"You going to apologize or what?" The boy demanded.

"For what?! You ran into me stupid." Naruto spat.

The boy bristles, his rage mounting. "You don't know anything!" his eyes narrow. "Give me back that bag!" He pulls out a Pokéball and throws it, calling for his Pokémon.

"Get him!" The boy shouts at his Poochyena. The little pup barks and growls menacingly at Naruto, shooting forward to use Bite. Naruto yells and scrabbles away, letting the little dog eat dirt in its surprise.

"You crazy?!" Naruto shouted, going for his Pokéballs. "Yasu teach this punk a lesson!"

Yasu comes out of his Pokéball, fur standing on end and crouched with a glare leveled right at the Poochyena. It growled rather darkly, stunning the little Poochyena to see that the Eevee wasn't afraid of it.

"Qiuck Attack!" Yasu performed a Quick Attack on the Poocyena, sending it flying to land in a heap at its master's feet and whimper piteously.

"Get up, and Bite that ball of fluff!" The boy demanded of his Pokémon, who jumped up and barked in assent. The Poochyena charged at Yasu, who merely dodged to the side and let the Poochyena trip over his tail.

"Skull bash him Yasu." Naruto said, and Yasu wasted no time in giving the pup a spectacular bruise on his cranium. "While he's down, tackle him!"

The Poochyena went flying again, and this time it took longer for him to get up. Shouting in anger, the other boy pulled out his Pokéball and brought back the Poochyena.

"Tch. Fine, then how about this?!" the boy was preparing to pull out another Pokéball before something white flashed out from the side and caught the boy. Cursing, the ten fell to the ground and started to thrash around. Naruto blinked at what entangled the boy. String? From a . . .

"Good job Spinarak!" Naruto turned to see a young woman with bluish green hair in a police uniform running up to them, a group of police officers behind her. The woman turns to him and narrows her eyes in suspicion.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

Naruto shrugged, holding up his hands in a harmless gesture. "I was just on my way to Rustoboro from Petalburg when this dude ran into me and dropped this bag." Naruto held out the bag for the woman to take. "Er, you guys the police from Rustboro?" he assumed.

The woman looked up from the bag and gave a small smile. "Yes, I'm Officer Jenny. And you are?"

"Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto answered.

Officer Jenny nodded. "Thanks a lot Naruto, you've just recovered some important items for Mr. Devon."

"Devon?" Naruto repeated with a raised eyebrow. _The Devon Corporation?_

* * *

**Yes indeed, I decided to let Team Aqua and Team Magma have a shot in this fanfic, but they're not going to be the biggest concerns of our heroes and heroines. Get me? Ha ha . . . review and tell me what you think, what you know, how ya feel! As for why Naruto's last name does not include Namikaze, i'll leave that explanation for the next chapter.**

**Love,**

**Bloody Mad~3**


	5. The Pursuit of Glamour

**And I'm back! Sorry for the long wait everyone, writing up a contest and a gym battle has been pretty . . . tough. Especially as i don't want to use the gym leaders as in Pokemon, but i'm having a tough time deciding who from naruto gets to be a gym leader. Yeesh! So the contest is the next chapter, and the chapter after that is the gym battle. We good? Good!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does. I do not own Pokemon, Nintendo and Satoshi Tajiri do.**

* * *

Naruto sighs as he reassures his mother for about the tenth time. "I told you mom, dad, I'm fine."

From the Xtransciever, his mother frowns in worry while his father adopts a more thoughtful look. His mother spoke up with an authoritative tone. "You're getting to be a big boy Naruto, but fighting members of criminal gangs, especially like Team Magma, is a bit too much for you."

Naruto frowns. "It's not like I—" pausing at the looks he was receiving for speaking loudly in the police headquarters, he modulated his voice. "I didn't ask to run into the guy!"

"We know Naruto," his father stepped in as mediator between the hot-tempered mother and son. "It's just a little concerning. Once these guys get you on their radar, things are never easy. Luckily the grunt was caught and he can't relay anything to his group. We just want you to be careful and not have to worry about looking over your shoulder on your journey."

Naruto shakes his head, a smile slowly forming. "I know. It's alright."

"Uzumaki Naruto? Mr. Stone is here to see you." A secretary from the office approaches him, and he looks away from the transceiver to thank the woman for relaying the message. He turns back to his parents who look interested as to why Naruto would be receiving a visit from Mr. Stone.

"The grunt apparently stole something from Mr. Stone, I guess he wants to thank me." Naruto explained. "Mom, dad, I've got to go now."

"Okay sweetie, and before I forget . . . congratulations on your first badge. Call me when you get the second one ok?" Kushina asked sweetly.

"You've got it. Bye guys." Naruto clicked off, standing up just as Mr. Stone himself rounded the corner. He was a man past middle-age, though he looked even older with his white hair, wearing a purple suit.

"You are Uzumaki Naruto I presume?" Mr. Stone asked, smiling.

"Yes sir." Naruto answered.

Mr. Stone regarded him with curiosity. "You know, you bear a striking resemblance to Namikaze Minato."

"I would sir, seeing as he's my father." Naruto chuckles. Mr. Stone raises his eyebrows in shock.

"But your last name . . ."

Naruto chuckles sheepishly, a little embarrassed. "Well my parents agreed to combine their two last names, but they couldn't agree on the order . . . so basically, I got my mother's last name because she got to the birth certificate first."

Mr. Stone blinked in surprise, before laughing. "Oh, I see!" he calms down, chuckling as he looks at Naruto. "Well that isn't what I came here for. Young man, you've done me a great service. The grunt from Team Magma stole quite a few products from me, including a Pokéball containing my only niece's birthday present. To thank you, I wanted to give you something."

Naruto balked, take a step back. "Oh, no, you don't have to sir."

Mr. Stone waved away Naruto's protests. "Nonsense my boy, you deserve a reward for your good deed. I understand you're a trainer just starting out?"

"Uh, yes sir but—" Naruto was once again interrupted.

"Then, I see you already have an Xtransciever . . . how about a Pokénav, and a few Pokéballs?" Mr. Stone reaches inside his coat pocket, and pulls out the items.

Naruto takes them gingerly, holding them like they're liable to break at any moment. There were three Pokéballs— A Dusk ball, a Heal ball, and a Dive Ball.

"Wow . . . thanks Mr. Stone!" Naruto stammered out.

Mr. Stone chuckled and ruffled Naruto's spiky blonde hair. "You're welcome young man. I must go now, lots of work still left before the day ends. I'm sure you need to get to the Poké Center too— it's just down the road; make a left at the flower shop. Goodbye young man!" Mr. Stone left almost as abruptly as he came, disappearing after turning the corner.

Naruto sighs, scratching his head. Busy adults just rushing past him, Naruto could see they had no need for him. Once they'd taken his statement, they'd thanked him and asked him to wait for Mr. Stone.

Naruto walked out of the police building quietly, bringing out Yasu from his Pokéball once he was in the street. The little Eevee stretched and yawned, and then trotted alongside his master as they walked down the street painted in the colors of sunset.

"Quite a day huh, Yasu?" Naruto asked, looking down at his Eevee. "You got in some nice training against that stupid grunt and his Pooch yeah?"

"Vee." Yasu agreed pleasantly, hopping in front until it seemed like he was leading.

Naruto chuckled and allowed the Eevee to bounce along in front of him, looking around at the sights of the new city. A metropolis that integrated nature at every turn, it was far different from the more eco-oriented towns of Konoha and Petalburg.

They arrive at the Poké Center, quickly helped by an ever perky Nurse Joy even at this late hour. Naruto recalls Yasu and gives his Pokéballs, all except for Ryouta's to the Nurse who quickly keys in his information and gives him the key to a room. Naruto, knowing it would only take an hour to get his Pokémon back, just walks up the stairs of the Pokémon Center to the trainer rooms. He had the third to last room, and he settled his pack and gear quickly. He knew if he took a shower now he'd spend so much time under the hot spray he'd miss the last of the dinner they served.

Walking back down the steps, Naruto went into the main room of the Poké Center, and sat down at the couch quietly, one arm behind his head and the other arm stretched for his hand to tap his knees.

"Well If it isn't Naruto." A quiet, lazy drawl makes Naruto's eyes widen and dart to the side where the familiar voice came from.

"Shikamaru!" Naruto exclaimed. The lazy son of the famed Nara clan blinked half-lidded eyes at him as the boy walked forward and dropped into the seat next to Naruto. Shikamaru wore a short olive green jacket over a simple black t-shirt and brown pants with sneakers.

"So, you've come here to. We were all kind of surprised when you left early. I would have thought you'd have reached Slateport by now." Shikamaru smirked.

Naruto smiles, shaking his head. "I'm not I any rush with my Pokémon journey. I'm going to take it slow."

Shikamaru laughs. "Of course, the most hyperactive guy in the class turns out to be my ideal travelling partner. As it is I'm stuck with that troublesome Ino and even with Chouji there it's no use against her."

"Where are Chouji and Ino anyway?" Naruto asked.

"Right here!" The loud, confidant tone of Ino's voice brought a twitch of annoyance to Naruto but he easily swallowed it and turned to the entrance of the Center where their friends had just walked in.

"Naruto, it's good to see you! It feels like it's been a long time, but it's only been two weeks or so right?" Chouji asked with a chuckle. Chouji wore a short sleeved green jacket open over a red shirt and blue jeans shorts that went to below knee. Ino wore a short purple dress with a short black jacket and black biker shorts under it that went to her knees, and black flats. Her arms jingled with the many purple and black thin bangles on her arm, and her light blonde hair waved in a long banner down her back in its high ponytail.

Naruto grinned. "Same here Chouji!"

Ino looked Naruto over. "Looks like you've had a long day. Where're you coming from?"

"I spent some time on the edge of route 105, before coming here." Naruto explained.

"So you went to Petalburg City then?" Ino asked.

"Yeah it was the first place I went to actually." Naruto grinned, fishing in his pocket for his badge case. "I actually got my first badge there." He opened up the black case to show the Blanace Badge shining under the lights of the building.

"So you're the third of us from Konoha to have defeated that Gym Leader." Shikamaru murmured.

"Who else got him?" Naruto asked, putting the case away. Ino answered this time with a flip of her hair and a smug smirk.

"Well of course Sasuke defeated the Gym Leader! It was expected of him after all." Ino turned grouchy here, her expression darkening. "It's only too bad that Forehead girl got into his group! Urgh, the injustice of it all just kills me! Anyway . . . Hyuuga Neji got him too."

_Ooh, the other number one fangirl. Tough on Sasuke, _Naruto thought to himself, but instead said out loud, "So what are you guys doing here?"

Ino straightened up proudly. "I'm here to participate in the Rustboro Contest tomorrow!"

"And we're here to challenge the gym leader." Shikamaru adds, gesturing to Chouji and himself.

Naruto nodded. "Cool, me too. For both actually."

Shikamaru regarded him with interest. "You're interested in contests?"

Naruto nodded. "Yeah, I want to try out both and since the leagues are at the same time I thought . . . why not?"

Ino suddenly bounced over to sit next to Naruto, nearly beaming at her fellow blonde. "Well that's great! You're the first boy I've met yet to actually take interest in contests. So, just watch me win tomorrow night and you'll know what to do."

Naruto laughed. "It's your first contest. You're that confident you'll win?"

Ino nodded. "Of course, with this little cutie I can't go wrong!" Reaching to the pocket in her dress, Ino pulled out a mini Pokéball that she restores to original size and tosses. "Come out sweetie! Naruto, meet Risa my Torchic!"

"Torchic, tor!" A little torchic twittered happily as it ran around in circles, content to be happy until it got dizzy. Naruto watched it with amusement.

"So you chose a torchic." Naruto observed. "Did you get any other Pokémon so far?"

Ino nodded. "A wurmple I'm hoping will evolve into silcoon."

"I've got a treecko and a zigzagoon." Shikamaru showed his own Pokémon, the little treecko eyeing Naruto critically once it was out of its Pokéball, and the zigzagoon just blinking at him before chattering away at the stoic Treecko.

Chouji pulled out his own Pokéballs and shows his Torchic, a Lotad and a Wingull much to Naruto's surpise. "Meet Hiei, Lotus, and Koki." Chouji proudly introduced his Pokémon.

"Cool!" Naruto leaned down to wave cheerfully at the lethargic looking Lotad. "Nice to meet you, my mom has a Lotad too."

"So what did you get?" Chouji asks, curiously.

Naruto pulled out his Pokéballs and let out his Pokémon for his friends to see. "Everyone, these are my old classmates Ino, Chouji, and Shikamaru. Guys you remember Yasu . . . now meet Hige, Shizuko, Mika, and . . . huh I haven't given a name to my Magikarp yet. How about . . . Kairi?" Naruto nods at his Magikarp who flops around every so often, before turning to look at his astonished friends. "What?"

"You've got so many Pokémon already." Shikamaru muttered in shock. "Troublesome."

"Heh," Naruto rubbed the back of his head. "Just got carried away maybe? Well . . . it's between Yasu, Hige, and Shizuko that I'm deciding for contests. Tomorrow night I was planning on taking them to that contest and let them see how it works."

Ino nodded. "That's not a bad idea. Tell you what, I want to see how you do things when it's your turn. Since this is the last contest of the week and the next batch of contests isn't until next week, we can just watch each other battle the gym leader and then we can see your contest!"

"Sounds like a plan." Chouji agreed. "I want to see how Naruto fights."

"Trying to get some insight into beating me Chouji?" Naruto asked slyly.

Chouji just laughed but didn't say anything, merely putting his Pokémon back in their balls. "Well how about we grab some dinner together?"

Shikamaru recalled his own Pokémon and nodded, yawning. "Sure, why not."

Ino brought back her torchic and grinned. "I'm starving so let's go!"

Naruto, recalling all except Yasu who perched on his shoulder once the boy leaned down, straightened up and followed the others to the dining area of the Poké Center.

* * *

"Okay guys even though the next contests are over for the weekend, I'm going to be focusing training on that event. As it is, I've heard around town that the next gym leader is a rock type and I . . . well, I'm going to have to find and train up a water-type. Thank goodness The Marill have been breeding like crazy around here in recent years." Naruto explains.

"Okay . . . so! I've decided that I'll save Yasu until he learns Shadow Ball." Naruto informs them. "So it comes down between Shizuko and Hige for our first contest. Shizuko you're magical leaf will be a big hit with the judges, and Hige once we get your howl down just right, and you get Assurance you'd be a powerhouse." Naruto shakes his head, still undecided.

"Okay here's what we're going to do. You two are going to work on balance first of all. Then Shizuko we'll work on charming the wild Pokémon around here, and Hige we're going to concentrate on your speed afterward. Yasu— you oversee them. Magikarp and I are going to do some training over at that pond ok?"

"Vee?" Yasu looked up at Naruto.

Naruto smiled and assured his Eevee. "I've got something for you to do too. See if Hige can't help you with Shadow Ball. Otherwise? Get to work strengthening up your tail on that tree trunk over there so you can learn Iron Tail."

"Vee!" Yasu saluted Naruto, before turning and barking out presumably orders to Shizuko and Hige. Naruto walked over to the two waiting Pokémon and stacked two phone books on Hige's head, borrowed by the Nurse Joy at the Pokémon Center. They wobbled under the weight, and struggled not to let them tip over. Naruto directed Shizuko over to a low fence that was once used to barricade construction but had been left behind.

"Work hard guys." Naruto advised them with a grin. Once he was sure Yasu had things under control he picked up Kairi with a grunt of effort and lugged her over to the pond. He didn't put her in it, but just left it close by so she could have a break from training later.

"Okay Kairi! I have a pretty big hunch that you're a powerful Pokémon. Maybe everyone else thinks Magikarp are useless, but those losers never bothered to really train a Magikarp up!" Naruto paused and looked down to see the larger than average Magikarp staring at him curiously. Smiling he continued. "I don't even care about evolving you into a Gyarados— there's no point in doing that if I'm just going to ignore the basics. Right now I just want to make you the strongest Magikarp the world has ever seen! But it's going to be tough. I'm not going to go easy on you just because you're a girl got it?"

There was no response, not that he was really expecting any. Nodding firmly, Naruto straightens up from his crouch on the pond's edge and starts outlining the training. "First, we'll work on your splash. It can be a good dodging maneuver if we can get you to move around while doing so. So you're first task is to start splashing from here . . ." Naruto moves back ten feet and makes a line in the dirt with the toe of his shoe. "To here."

Kairi looks at the line, inwardly groaning. Of all the trainers who could have caught her, she gets the taskmaster. Resigning herself to a long day of training, Kairi makes the long and slow struggle to the line.

Naruto walks around their training area in the park, supervising and occasionally stopping their progress to correct something or offer a suggestion. Shizuko was having a terrible time trying to balance on the makeshift balance beam Naruto had created, but Hige was having a far easier time slowly adjusting to the two phone books— as a reward, Naruto added another phone book.

Yasu's tail was matted from banging it against the tree trunk and he would work on his Shadow ball when he had the chance. It was still only about the size of a tennis ball, and Naruto encouraged the Eevee to keep going until it was a proper size, perhaps even make it bigger.

Naruto made them all take a break after an hour, Kairi only just managing to reach the line by the time lunch break was called. They gratefully partook in the meal of Poké food mixed with Oran and Leppa berries. After they were each rewarded with one Poké block each, and then sent straight back into training. This time, Naruto and Yasu did their own thing by running laps around the area, Hige joining in after the fifth lap. Once Naruto had topped out at fifteen laps and gave his legs a chance to relearn feelings other than pain and agony, he took Shizuko and battled her against wild Pokémon, starting it out with Charm and working on it progressively.

Kairi was once again told to go from line to line, and this time around managed to reach the end line twice in an hour.

By four o'clock Naruto called a stop to the training and recalled everyone but Yasu back to their Poké balls. "You guys were awesome today." He praises them warmly, and with proud smiles the Pokémon return to their capsules to await the healing of the Poké Center.

Picking up Yasu and cuddling him in his arms, Naruto leaves the Park and briskly walks back to the Pokémon Center. He never notices the pale gaze of a shy girl who crept out from behind the tree she had observed him from, blushing with admiration at the determination shown by both him and his Pokémon.

Naruto puts his Pokémon through a healing cycle as he jogs up to his room and cleans up. In Rustboro City, the last contests on Friday were always done in the evening, their way of jump starting the weekend. Ino would be participating with her torchic, and he would be taking Yasu, Shizuko, and Hige with him. Chouji and Shikamaru had kindly offered their laps for his Pokémon so they could see just how things worked.

The Contest Hall was large and grand, brightly lit by the huge lights hidden artfully amongst blooming foliage and hedges sheared into Pokémon. Cradling Yasu in his arms and trailed by Hige and Shizuko, Naruto enters the line to buy a ticket. Fortunately he didn't have to buy extra tickets for his Pokémon to view the show as well. The small group looked around in amazement, impressed by the beautiful design of the building and the many people milling about before show time. Naruto foregoes the concession stand and instead headed straight for the arena where Shikamaru and Chouji would be waiting with a seat for him.

The arena is large, the seats lined up high to offer views of the stage. On the other wall is a large screen that would show the stats of the contestants. Naruto spied the judging table from the top of the stairs. He knew that Nurse Joy is one of the judges, but is unsure as to who else it would be. Nurse Joy was the only constant judge in every contest, the other two being different for each city. Naruto looked around, searching for his friends.

"Naruto! Over here!" Chouji's voice madeNaruto turn reflexively, grinning as he spies a smirking Shikamaru and a smiling Chouji who waves his arm, as if flagging down a plane. They had found seats only a few rows up from the main stage area, offering prime viewing. Naruto picked up Hige and Shizuko as he moves to where they are.

"Thanks a lot guys." Naruto said cheerfully as he carefully handed over Hige to Chouji and Shizuko to Shikamaru.

"No problem. Do you know who exactly you'll choose for your Contest?" Chouji asked curiously, smiling at a panting Hige as he scratched behind the Poochyena's ears.

"Yeah, I think I'll use Hige for this first one. We've been working on his howl, and tonight they'll be showing that old movie Balto so I'm taking him to see that. Show him what a howl is really all about!" Naruto laughed.

Shikamaru snorted. "That old movie about the Mightyena who saved a town in no man's land?"

"The very same." Naruto sniffed.

"Good luck with that!" Chouji laughed.

The stands filled with more people, turning into a packed house. Yasu sat up straight in Naruto's lap, the energy of the room exciting him. Naruto turned to see a starry eyed Shizuko, almost overcome by the mood too.

"Welcome folks, to the Rustoboro Pokémon Contest!" A perky young woman practically sang into the microphone, arms spread wide to welcome the nearly roaring audience as the contest started. The woman gracefully tucked shiny black hair behind her diamond studded ear as she continued. "The first round, as you all might know, is the appeals round! Our contestants will use one move to showcase the beauty and talent of their Pokémon. Let's give all the contestants a big hand!"

Naruto watched each appeal raptly, sometimes whispering things to point out for his Pokémon. Things he'd like them to take note of on what to or not to do. He awed over a Delcatty who used Sing and sounded sublime. He was impressed when a Starmie used Swift and lit up the room.

All of them cheered loudly when Ino came up on stage. She had changed into a long, sparkling purple gown with short sleeves and matching small heels, her hair half up and clipped with a purple feathery clip.

She looked a little nervous at first, before her pale blue eyes landed smack dab on their group. She smirked at them and seemed to buck up confidence, because she twirled, her long blonde hair fanning behind her as she threw up her Poké ball and released her torchic. Little Risa flipped in midair before landing with a happy, excited chirp. Naruto was impressed when Ino had her torchic spin in place and release ember, the little fire pellets twirling in the air like a ribbon of light. The performance was enough to earn her a place in the second rounds as one of eight contestants.

However, much to her friends' disappointment, she was defeated in the second battle against a more experienced Roselia. At that point the others found no need to stay any longer, and moved out of the arena to go to the waiting/locker room of the contestants.

They find Ino smiling a little sadly, holding her Poké ball in her hands. "You were great Risa." She murmured.

"You both were." Shikamaru corrected quietly, startling Ino who clearly hadn't heard them come in.

"Oh guys!" She chirped, smile growing a little. "So, I guess I was a little overconfident huh? I trained Risa in appeals only, I barely thought about the battling."

"Risa's already pretty powerful. Just a little more training and then you'll bring the house down in your next contest." Naruto offered hopefully, and garnering a big smile from Ino as a result.

"Yeah . . ." Ino agreed, nodding. With a determined hum she stands up. Putting a hand on her hip she waves them out of the room with the other arm. "Go on now, shoo! I have to change, get out!"

Shikamaru snorts. "Troublesome, we come here to console her and this is how we're repaid."

Chouji agrees with a laugh, but Naruto is quiet as he thinks about how much more experienced the contestants are. It certainly wasn't easy on beginners like him in Rustoboro City.

"Then again, there's no fun if it isn't a challenge." Naruto murmured to himself, Yasu looking up at the boy with confusion. Grinning, Naruto merely collects his Pokémon from the others and wishes them good night.

He had training to do tomorrow morning!

* * *

**Let's see if i can't get the next one up soon. Fair warning you guys, this fic is going to be on the backburner once school starts for me again. College you know? Geez . . . but you won't be without chapters for too long i assure you! So, give it about two weeks and you'll definitely see a decline in updates, but just take heart and know i'd never leave you guys without at least tying things up and ending the fic. **

**Love,**

**Bloody Mad~3**


	6. Ribbons and Rivals

**Been a while hasn't it guys? For me, school starts nezt week so this is . . . wait for it . . . i'm so sorry guys but this is the last chapter you'll be recieving from me for a MAXIMUM of two months. Yes i know, that's a long time but this is school you know? I want some time to acclimate to my new classes and such without worrying about my darling readers. But! Enough about this . . . **

**This chapter i quite like actually, even if it did take me AGES to write it up. Halafway through teh contest i just got bored of writing battles and decided to spice it up by writing battles in such a way that probably wasn't PLAUSIBLE, but was still quite entertaining. So, please enjoy chapter six and prepare for the gym battle next chapter! After that, it's off to Slateport!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does. I do not own Pokemon, Nintendo and Satoshi Tajiri do. **

* * *

"So . . . this is it." Ino prompted.

"Yeah." Naruto chuckled, hands rubbing together nervously.

"Your first contest." Ino continued.

"Yeah." Naruto nodded, gulping.

"You ready for this?" Ino asked.

Naruto looked at her, then back at his Pokémon. He looked specifically at Hige, the one who would participate in the first contest. Hige was walking with his snout upturned; eyes closed as he confidently and expertly walked the fence they sat beside in the park.

Naruto laughed. "Yeah, we're ready."

Ino looks over at Hige, who is now leaping down from the fence ad notices the graceful arch of the Poochyena's back, the shininess of the coat and the white teeth. "A Poochyena huh? This is going to be interesting to see."

"Yeah, and then we can all challenge the gym leader, whether I win or not." Naruto said.

Ino grinned. "Sure! Well, Shikamaru and Chouji at least. It was lucky that you caught a Marill so quickly . . . and you've been training him quite hard. What'd you name him?"

"Aoi. He's an aggressive little guy, but as long as he channels that to the gym match then everything's good." Naruto answered.

"Are you going to put Hige in a costume?" Ino asked.

Naruto shook his head with a huff of laughter. "No way, last time we passed some Pokémon in costumes, he gave me this look: Put a costume _near_ me and I'll Bite you. It'll be enough if I dress up."

"What are you wearing?" Ino asked eagerly.

Naruto shrugged. "Just a suit."

Ino pouted. "That's boring! Are you going to wear a cape or use a fancy cane?"

Naruto looked at her strangely. "Uh, no."

Ino rolled her eyes and muttered, "Boys." She stands and recalls her Pokémon. "Well I'm going to go make sure Shikamaru and Chouji are actually training their Pokémon. See you at the contest Naruto!"

"Bye." Naruto waved to Ino as she walked away. He turned to Hige, who was still trying to backflip like he'd seen Balto the Mightyena do in the movie they saw two nights ago. He laughed at the confused face the Poochyena made when he still couldn't get it.

"Don't worry Hige, you'll get it eventually." Naruto soothed the pup, laughing at the answering bark. "Okay, let's go over your howl one more time ok buddy?"

* * *

Naruto took a deep breath to settle his nerves, then blew it out through pursed lips. He fiddles with the sleeve of his jacket, looking himself over just to find something to nitpick at and forget about his upcoming contest. Instead of the usual black suit and tie, he'd chosen a white suit with an _orange_ tie, and a white fedora with an orange band.

Naruto smirked. Damn he looked good. He looks around at the other competition; about twenty people are here to participate. Some wore matching costumes with their Pokémon, others where their usual travelling clothes and their Pokémon are similarly without. Some were older than him, other around his age. All of them were looking to win.

The door to the room for contestants open, and he looks over to see Ino, Shikamaru and Chouji walking in.

Ino's eyes brighten up at the smart white suit and she squeals as she practically teleports over to him. "A white suit! You don't see many of those . . . and of course you put some orange in there, but at least it's small things. Where are your cuff links?"

"I didn't want to get too formal." Naruto replied with a shrug. "So I look good?"

Ino nodded. "Yeah, you look good."

"Good luck Naruto. We'll be cheering from the stands." Chouji encouraged, and Naruto smiled at the boy in thanks.

"Yeah, it'll be troublesome if you score less than Ino. You know how she can nag." Shikamaru drawls, and as Ino rounds on the boy to glower at him the two boys share a wink at the subtle teasing.

"Hey, this is the contestants area, and some of us are trying to concentrate. Tell your friends to leave." Naruto and his friends turn to see who had spoken. A girl who looked about their age, if not a year or two older, stared down her nose at them with piercing emerald eyes as she flipped glossy auburn hair over her shoulder. She wore lots of gold— gold earrings, gold bracelets and a gold necklace that looked to match the four gold rings she wore on her hands. She was dressed in a deep blue and gold dress that stopped just below her knees and blue high heels. She raised an eyebrow at them when they didn't comply immediately.

"They just came to wish me good luck is all, we'll be quieter if it's disturbing you that much." Naruto offered.

The girl sniffed. "Something tells me the bossy blonde over there is incapable of speaking under a yell."

"Why you!" Ino huffs, being stopped from stomping over to the girl by her two friends.

Naruto frowns. "Hey, no need to be rude." _Even if it is partly true._ "Who do you think you are?"

Another hair flip and the girl placed a hand to her chest delicately. "I am Terumi Asami, future Top Coordinator."

"Well miss 'Future Top Coordinator'," Naruto mocked. "You're going to want to work on your people skills, nobody wants a brat like you to be a champion of anything. You'll give children the idea that they can all be as terrible as you."

"Wait a minute . . . Terumi?" Ino broke in, stopping Asami from saying anything to Naruto as they glared at each other. "You're related to Terumi Mei?"

Asami nodded, a smirk curling her lips. "Yes."

"Terumi Mei . . . the Champion of Sinnoh?" Naruto reiterated, looking at Asami as she proudly lapped up the recognition. "I met her before. She's way nicer than you . . . must be a different family branch."

Asami glares, as if she wants to burn holes into Naruto from her stare alone. "Why you . . . !"

Whatever else she might have said was drowned out by the worker who came into the room. "All contestants prepared to be called to stage! We begin with number one in three minutes!"

Asami huffs, but collects herself and runs her hand across her hair to smooth it. "Well, that's me." She gives Naruto a superior look. "Number one. Best of luck to you . . . little boy."

"The name is Naruto." He corrects loudly, growling when the other just saunters away. "What a brat!" he growls.

"Well don't let her get to you Naruto." Ino grumbles, also giving Asami the stink eye. "Just go out there and do your best. We're going to our seats." Ino and the other two depart, leaving Naruto alone with the other contestants to watch the stage from the TV in the room.

He sighs, settling down on the couch next to a boy wearing a long cloak-like jacket in black to watch the show.

"And now, let's hear it for the first contestant, Terumi Asami!" The brunette from the last contest announces the first contestant— Asami, Naruto grumbles the name— who struts onto the stage like she owns it.

"She probably thinks she owns the whole world." The boy sitting next to Naruto murmured playfully, and Naruto snickered, nodding his head in agreement.

"Yeah, but let's see her back it up." Naruto commented, watching as she arched her back like a ballerina to throw up her Poké ball. "Whoa, a shiny Roselia!" he gasped, watching the off-colored Roselia pirouette and bow to the audience, making them clap wildly.

"Looks like our job just got harder." The boy said in amusement, and Naruto nodded in agreement. He turned to face the boy, who did so as well. Wild black hair surrounded a wickedly grinning face, orange eyes glinting with mischief. He holds his hand out to shake. "My name's Daisuke."

"I'm Naruto." Naruto introduced himself, shaking the boy's hand.

"You look a lot like . . ." Daisuke started.

"I know. He's . . . my dad." Naruto admitted, and was grateful when Daisuke just nodded in acknowledgment before turning back to the TV.

"She's good, all that with just two attacks." Daisuke noted, watching the TV. "But, she won't be as good as my Reaper."

"I shudder to think of what kind of Pokémon you've brought with a name like that." Naruto joked, both boys chuckling.

"You'll just have to wait and see." Daisuke teased with a wink.

"What number are you?" Naruto asked, watching as more people started to get up to wait for their cue to enter the stage.

"Fifteen. You?"

"Nine." Naruto answered.

"So you'll be up soon. You think you've got a winner?" Daisuke asked with a grin.

"I'm pretty sure." Naruto nodded, patting the breast pocket of his suit.

"Nice fedora by the way." Daisuke complimented.

"Fedoras are cool." Naruto grinned.

"You should go for a bow tie next time. Bow ties are cool too." Daisuke laughed. Then he glances at the screen and his eyebrows raise. "Oh, number eight is going up. You better get to the stage."

"Oh yeah, you're right! Well, good luck Daisuke!" Naruto waved as he jogged out the room. He makes it to the stage just as contestant eight and his Skitty finish juggling sparkling red tennis balls.

"And now, please keep up the enthusiasm for contestant number nine, Uzumaki Naruto!" The young woman waved a hand toward the side where Naruto was to enter from.

Naruto walks out, suppressing the urge to walk fast or even jog. _Cool, keep it cool! _Naruto stressed. _You're in a white suit with a fedora; you can't be anything _but_ cool! _

Naruto waves to the crowd with one arm, the other has his hand stuck casually in his pocket. He scans the crowd and catches sight of a wildly cheering Ino with a more subdued Shikamaru and Chouji. He feels the confidence build up in him, and starts. Straightening his back, keeping his smirk, Naruto reaches into his right breast pocket past the orange-red carnation for his shrunk down Poké ball. He tosses it once, catching it again and pressing the button to enlarge it. He tosses it higher this time, and Hige comes out in an arc of white light, flipping in midair to land on his feet with a bark. He too, is cool.

Hige looks over his shoulder at his master, who nods encouragingly at him. Naruto ordered, "Shadow Ball Hige!"

Hige knows exactly what to do. He makes two Shadow Balls, the ghost orbs flying straight up. He aims carefully, and makes a third. It flies up and explodes, catching the other shadow balls to create black and purple fireworks.

"Amazing! A ghostly firework show folks!" The woman commented enthusiastically.

"Now, Howl Hige!" Naruto commanded.

Hige takes the stance they'd been practicing. Right hind leg pushed back a little further than the left, his right foreleg held up. He ducks his head to take a breath, and then tosses it up as he begins to _howl! _

Naruto's smirk widened to a grin as everything they'd practiced came out for the audience. Because of the room, it almost seemed to bounce around lie surround sound, and he could see the judges sitting a little straighter.

Hige carried the note for a long while, before letting it die out and returning his paw to the ground.

The crowd applauded raucously, and Naruto took a breath in relief. He and Hige had done their best. Now they waited for the score.

He turns to the judges, leaning down to scratch Hige's ear as the Poochyena prances up to him and preens.

"Marvelous! The howl gave me chills." Nurse Joy gave her opinion, and gave the score.

An older man wearing a blue coat said, "The shadow ball fireworks were original, a very nice touch!"

Finally, a woman with purple hair wearing pink lipstick said, "That howl set my nerves on edge— and I loved it!"

In the end, he got a score of twenty-six. Not bad for a rookie, Naruto reminded himself with a grin. He bowed to the judges and to the audience, then recalled Hige and went back to the contestant's waiting room.

When Naruto goes back into the contestant's room, he immediately sags and heaves a great sigh of relief. A loud laugh makes him look over to the couch, where Daisuke still sits. The other boy grinned at him with a raised eyebrow. "Wasn't that hard now was it?" Daisuke teased.

Naruto pouts. "This isn't your first contest is it?"

"Nope. My third already!" Daisuke proclaimed. Naruto perked up, moving to the couch to sit next to Daisuke.

"No wonder you're so calm." Naruto murmured.

"Calm? Please, after seeing the show you and your Pooch put on up there, I fear for my third ribbon!" Daisuke insisted.

Naruto snorted. "Whatever. I've yet to see your Pokémon . . . but you'll be up in two more turns." He added, looking up at the TV, where Contestant thirteen nervously stuttered out her attack, leaving her Taillow to perform shaky loop-de-loops that looked more like loop-de-boxes.

"So I shall." Diasuke agreed, standing up. Might as well be a little early then." He turned to Naruto with a secretive grin. "No matter how many contests you participate in, I doubt the butterflies every go away."

"Thanks for the heads up." Naruto comments dryly, waving to Daisuke as he walked out the room. He looked around at the remaining contestants who had yet to be called, and the ones who were done like him. He caught the gaze of Asami, who just sniffed and looked away pointedly. Naruto twitched, but didn't let it bother him too much as he looked away.

In Daisuke's stead came Ino, Shikamaru and Chouji. Ino powered into the room, the door hitting the wall from the force of her push as she searched out Naruto.

"Naruto, good job with those shadow balls. It was quite creative." Shikamaru complimented his friend.

Naruto smiled. "I got the idea from a contests I was at a few years ago, when a Squirtle did something similar with Bubbles."

"Well it was really pretty to look at from where we were sitting." Chouji offered.

"With that score you got, you'll be sure to go into the Battle Round. And you better not lose to your first opponent like I did." Ino warned.

"I have confidence in Hige!" Naruto vowed. "We can do this— I'm sure we can win a ribbon tonight!"

Ino was going to say more, but Chouji interrupted her with a gasp of "Wow!"

They all turned to the TV, and similar gasps escaped them when contestant fifteen showed up. "Wow, ladies and gentleman! Just take a look at that Skarmory!" the announcer exclaimed from the sides.

Diasuke raised an arm, and Skarmory leapt into the air, flying slow circles around the stage.

"Reaper, use Swift! Then cut 'em up with Air Cutter!" Daisuke shouted.

Skarmory let out a piercing cry, and turns on a dime in the air to release the little star-shaped attacks called Swift. Immediately after he uses Air Cutter, and a razor-sharp blast of wind slices through the stars, making them explode like mini fireworks, the remains like stardust falling from the sky.

"Beautiful!" The announcer cried, the audience showing their appreciation for the Skarmory's hard work.

In the contestant's room, Naruto and the others gape at the screen.

"Air Cutter . . . that's a pretty high-level attack." Naruto commented faintly.

"Pray someone beats him before you have to take him on Naruto." Shikamaru suggested.

"That's a steel and flying type . . . if I remember correctly, they can hold their own pretty well against dark and ghost types." Chouji adds.

"A pretty bad match up to my Dark-type Hige then." Naruto grimaced, but didn't let the knowledge discourage him. Hige had trained hard, and they were ready for this.

Daisuke is given his score of 26.8, and Naruto knew the boy would come back to the room.

Ino turned to Naruto. "There are only a few more people left. We left our Pokémon to keep our seats, but we'll have to go back."

"Okay," Naruto nodded. "Thanks for being here guys."

"No problem." Ino waved away the words of gratitude. "See you in a bit Naruto."

The others leave with similar goodbyes, and Naruto is back on the couch alone again. A few minutes later, Daisuke entered looking pleased and sure of himself, but a sheepish grin crossed his face when he spied Naruto giving him a mock frown.

"A Skarmory?" Naruto started the conversation when Daisuke sat back down. "You came fully prepared to knock the competition out. You don't see many Skarmory in Contests."

"Only because people don't think they're cute enough to be a part of Contests." Daisuke protested. "But I clearly just showed them how apt Skarmory can be for such things. I like taking Pokémon no one would usually consider and showing off their talents in ways people wouldn't expect."

"You just did, and quite well too." Naruto pointed out with a well natured grin.

Daisuke huffed a laugh, before giving Naruto a grateful smile. They both watched the last of the contestants do their appeals, before the announcer came back on and gave the eight contestants who would go on through the Battle Rounds.

"In the Battle Rounds, our contestants will battle each other, using their Pokémon's best tricks and their talent to keep their points. The battle lasts only five minutes, so whoever either loses points first or has the least points at the end of five minutes loses! And the contestants are . . . !"

The screen switched out to the scoreboard showing the eight contestants going on to the Battle Round, which included Naruto, Daisuke and Asami.

"We got in!" Naruto cheered, sharing a high-five with Daisuke.

"Yeah, and now we just have to battle it out." Daisuke smirked. "I'd like to battle with you, Naruto."

Naruto recoiled, sticking out his tongue. "Jerk, you've got a skarmory!"

"And? What's that got to do with anything?" Daisuke asked innocently, laughing harder at Naruto's blank stare.

* * *

"Our next battle is our rookie contestant Naruto versus Ayami!" With a wave of her gloved hand, the brunette announcer left the field to let the contestants battle.

Naruto smiled and threw his Poké ball with a cry of, "Let's go, Hige!"

Ayami, a girl with dark brown hair and grey eyes casually threw her Poké ball, spinning into the air and cried, "Come on out, Lulu!"

A Surskit came out, it's large eyes blinking up cutely at Naruto. "Quick Attack Lulu!"

"Dodge it and Sand Attack!" Naruto called.

"Sur!" Surskit, rushed towards Hige with impressive speed but Hige had trained with Yasu who was faster. He dodged the attack and when Surskit turned around to face the Poochyena Hige swiped sand into its face.

"Tackle!" Naruto cried. Hige rushed to the Surskit and hit it full on, jumping back as the Surksit flew back from the hit.

The announcer was commenting from the side. "And Naruto makes use of an often dismissed move, Sand Attack to give his Poochyena Hige an opening to attack, resulting in lost points for Ayami!"

Ayami grits her teeth. "Lulu, Agility and use Bubble!"

Surskit suddenly becomes a blue blur, and Hige looked around frantically but could not see the other Pokémon. Surskit knew the Poochyena couldn't track him, and started to use Bubble, the damaging see through bubbles hitting the Poochyena head on.

Hige yelped in pain and shock, shaking his head and trying to dance away from the surrounding bubbles.

"Hige!" Naruto yelled, worried as the Surskit finally stopped its assault and returned to in front of its master. Hige did the same, now growling at the Surskit.

"And Ayami and her Surskit Lulu performed a great combo that did some damage to Naruto's Poochyena! How will he come back from that?" The announcer wondered for the pleased crowd.

"Hige, we going to let a little critter like that get the best of us?" Naruto called, his Pokémon barking in agreement. Hige put on his best Scary Face, and the Surskit shied away, warbling his species name hesitantly.

"Don't let him scare you Lulu, Bubble!" Ayami ordered.

"Stop him with Roar Hige!" Naruto countered.

"POOCHYENA!" Hige roared, nearly a scream that startled the Surskit so bad it barely stopped itself from going back to its Poké ball.

"Go, Bite Hige!" Naruto called. Hige shot forward with incredible speed, his jaws latching on firmly to the Surskit. Hige went in for a second Bite, and jumped away when the Skursit falls to the ground in pain.

"Incredible foks! The Poochyena not only stopped Surskit's attack, but managed two Bites in quick succession! The damage reflects in Ayami's points, which are now at zero! Naruto wins!"

Naruto cheers, clapping wildly for his proudly puffed up Poochyena, who practically skips back to his side. The announcer comes up to him and waves her hand in his direction, prompting more cheers from the crowd.

"Naruto will now be going on to the next round of Battles!" The announcer informs the crowd. To him she speaks in a quieter tone away from the microphone, "Your Pokémon will be giving the minimal healing cycle in preparation for the next round of battles just like all the others. Just go straight into the contestant's waiting room ok?"

"Thanks." Naruto nodded, and with one last wave and grin to the audience, left the stage.

Doing as the woman said, Naruto returned to the waiting room where he got a look at the next batch of contestants. Daisuke was there— the boy gave him a grin and a congratulating thumbs-up, which he returned— as was Asami, a navy blue-haired girl named Aika.

"So you made it this far with that mutt of yours?" Asami said, looking at Naruto disdainfully. "Amazing how far beginner's luck can take you."

"Amazing how you can't help opening your big mouth." Naruto returned drolly, accepting a high-five from Daisuke when the older girl huffed and marched away.

Naruto looked around the room and spied the Healing Machine, going over and putting Hige up for his due. It would take about five minutes, so Naruto walked over to the couch and asked Daisuke about his battle, since the TV wouldn't show the battles out of fairness.

"I was up against the guy with the Skitty, so . . ." Daisuke shrugged.

"Not much competition." Naruto finished with a laugh.

"But, I'm really looking forward to our match Naruto. I just know we'll be left to fight!" Daisuke said enthusiastically, fists clenching as he pins Naruto with super bright orange eyes.

Naruto grins readily and cuffs the boy playfully on the shoulder. "It'll be something to see alright— a Poochyena taking down a Skarmory."

"It'll be fun no matter who wins." Daisuke vowed, and Naruto felt a swelling of respect and genuine liking for the boy he'd only met a couple of hours ago.

That good feeling was soon squashed by Asami who came flouncing into their conversation. "Such talk is good for losers I suppose. Either way, you'll all be tasting defeat at the hands of my Roselia!"

"Do you hear something Naruto? Sort of like a zubat's chitter, but I just can't make any sense of it." Daisuke spoke only to Naruto, his face set in a superb deadpan.

Following along Naruto shrugged and said, "Best to just ignore it then?"

The conversation is halted by the announcer on screen, who ushers in the start of the second battle stage. And the first ones up are . . . Naruto and the purple-haired teenager, named Kohaku.

"Ah!" Naruto grabs his Poké ball and walks with his opponent out to the stage, Daisuke's voice coming to him from a distance.

"Good luck!"

* * *

As soon as the announcer starts the match neither boy leaves any time to waste.

"Go, Hige!"

"Come forth, Koki!"

Naruto's Poochyena came out with a snort and a bark of anticipation at the same time Kohaku's Marill appeared with a bounce and a chirp of its name.

"Water Gun Koki!" Kohaku cried.

"Hige, dodge and hit her with a Shadow Ball!" Naruto cried.

The Marill swelled up and expelled a fast, pressurized stream of water at the Poochyena. Hige nimbly sidestepped the attack and shot a shadow ball at the Marill that hit, disrupting the water attack.

"And it's a loss on Kohaku's end with an impressively shot Shadow Ball by Naruto's Poochyena!" The announcer waves grandly to the large screen where Kohaku's points go down a little.

"Rollout Koki!" Kohaku ordered. Marill jumped into the air, spinning so fast into a ball that it lost all distinguishing features and it slammed to the ground. It kicked up dust as it zoomed toward Hige, who yelped and scampered out of the way.

Naruto huffed a little, putting a hand on his hip as he thought about how to approach this. The Marill was moving fast . . . and his poor Hige was just barely scrabbling out of the way. How long could that Marill go anyway? If only there were some obstacles . . .

_Ooh, idea! _Naruto thought, but as soon as it came to him, the Marill had managed to bump Hige, making the pup stumble as the Marill got out of the rollout. Never mind the points lost, few though they were, Naruto had lost his chance to act out the plan. _DAMN it!_

"Finally, a hit though only on the side, taken by the Poochyena! There are still a little over two minutes left on the clock." The announcer yells to the cheering crowd.

"Well Hige? Scared of that Marill? Lost all your confidence yet boy?" Naruto asked his Poochyena, who snorted. "Let's show them how we handle pressure Hige!" Naruto called. It was a special code he'd spent many hours drilling into the Pokémon's head . . . their own way of using Swagger or Taunt as the situation called for.

Hige went for a Swagger this time, his gait light and his paws tapping against the ground as he went back and forth in a swaying, zigzagging motion with his eyes half-lidded. He looked almost like a Show Ponyta, swaggering around in front of the increasingly flustered Marill.

"Knock its arrogance down a peg with Bubble Koki!" Kohaku yelled, and the Marill was quick to deliver. It huffed, and then with a puff of exertion a stream of bubbles shot out of its mouth for Hige. Hige of course dodged this, still in Swagger mode. He hopped and flipped over the bubbles, the elongation of his body and the sure yet flighty steps of his paws upon the ground awing those who watched.

"Bubbles? Hige, Shadow Ball!" Naruto called, and Hige obliged. The Marill of course dodged this, and tried for another round of bubbles without prompting from its trainer.

"Just keep hitting around with Shadow Ball Hige!" Naruto ordered calmly, almost lazily. He watched as Hige spat out Shadow Ball after Shadow Ball, all of them missing the Marill but making a mess out of the field.

"Well, this will certainly make the battle for the next round interesting, but I wonder what Naruto's plan is?" The announcer asked, sounding quite puzzled.

Kohaku grit his teeth, knowing that the Poochyena was fast becoming used to the water attacks from his Marill. The Rollout worked before, so why not . . . ?

"Koki, another rollout and give it your all!" Even if he couldn't knock the Poochyena out, all that mattered was that his blonde opponent had less points than he at the end of time.

"Marill!" Koki cried, spinning again into a ball of blue and taking after Hige who was once again scrambling.

"Bait him Hige, the field is to your advantage!" Naruto called out to his Poochyena. Hige jumped away from another attempted flattening and looked around at the pockmarked ground, holes dug in deep from his powerful Shadow Balls. Was this what his master had planned?

Hige now took more strategic defense, carefully guiding the rolling Marill to the deepest holes. It took him a good few seconds before the Marill was finally caught in a crater deep enough that it got out of rollout in surprise.

"No, Koki get out of there!" Kohaku cried, but Naruto's enthusiastic yell drowned him out.

"Bite!" Naruto yelled, and Hige was more than happy to oblige. Hige pounced upon the blue mouse like Pokémon and gave as good a Bite as he could, making the Marill squeal in pain.

"Tail Whip Koki!" Kohaku yelled. The Marill, wanting to get away from Hige's Bite, did just that in the hopes to knock the Poochyena away. Hige, well accustomed to the trick from Yasu, instead moved his head away and transferred his Bite to the Marill's tail, the blue Pokémon hollering in pain again. Hige leapt away, prancing back to his Master as the alarm was called.

"And the winner is . . . Naruto!" The announcer shouted happily, arm thrown up as the crowd once again cheered. Naruto nearly puffed up with pride, swelling with affection and happiness for his Poochyena, who was running in circles to let off its excess emotions. Naruto laughed, but recalled Hige to put the Pokémon through one more cycle before the last fight of the evening. The one to determine whether he's get a ribbon or not.

As he walked back to the waiting room, he told himself he wasn't expecting anything but he did hold out hopes that he wouldn't have to go against that Skarmory. As he walked towards the room, Asami and Daisuke came out and walked his way for their own battle.

Daisuke grinned. "You won?"

Naruto nodded. "Yeah, I . . ." he paused to let Asami sniff in disdain and stalk away from them in as graceful a manner as possible before sharing an eye roll with Daisuke and continuing. "It was tough against that Marill. I didn't know they could use Rollout?"

Daisuke shrugged. "You get the odd ones like that. Well, wish me luck on my end huh?"

"Please, do put that girl's ego to a manageable level." Naruto replied, watching as Daisuke started to walk away.

"I came here to win a ribbon, not create miracles!" Daisuke called back with a laugh. Naruto laughed too and returned to the room, putting Hige in a healing cycle for the minimum the pup was allowed and then returning to his seat. He looked around, and seeing no one else, let Hige out to enjoy some down time besides being cooped up in his Poké Ball.

Hige immediately jumped up on the couch to wash his Master's face, Naruto grimacing but allowing it for a few moments. "Alright, I get it . . . you're excited!" Naruto laughed, gently pushing Hige away. "No matter what happens, tonight you've got some tasty treats with your name on it. How about some . . . Poké blocks and a nice slice of meat?"

Hige looked to be nearly salivating right then and there, making Naruto chuckle. Still, he had to focus. He tipped his head back against the couch and sighed. So . . . what to do?

He doubted Asami would win, but it was good to have a plan just in case. Her Roselia was shiny, but that didn't mean it was stronger or new more attacks than its regular counterparts. It could learn poison attacks, so Hige must make use of every bit of his agility so as not to be hit by those . . . the rest Naruto had to count on Hige's Assurance and Shadow Balls, perhaps some tricks with Roar and Scary Face if he could. Roselia's were such delicate Pokémon, perhaps it wouldn't take much to scare them?

And then there was . . . Daisuke and his Skarmory. Geez.

Well, Skarmory weren't impervious to Dark and Ghost types, but . . . they certainly had a hardy constitution against them. Hige knew no attacks besides those types! Tricks alone would not be enough to best that steely foe. And then there was the whole flying thing. Ugh . . .

Naruto's head lolled to the side so he could see Hige, who merely cocked his head at Naruto. "We've got a tough time in for us Hige." He muttered. The pup just snuffled and blinked its curious eyes, shuffling closer to nose Naruto's pants leg.

The door opened and Naruto looked up in surprise. Five minutes had already passed?

And in walks . . . Daisuke. Naruto groaned out loud, purposely exaggerating it so Daisuke would see him. The black-haired boy mock scowled, pushing Naruto's shoulder as he passes by the laughing boy to heal his Skarmory.

"So, how was the battle?" Naruto asked after calming down, smile still teasing.

"She was good . . . not nearly as good as all her boasting claimed but good. Still, her pretty little Roselia was no match for my Reaper." Daisuke smirked proudly.

"What the hell would be in this contest?" Naruto muttered.

"I'm thinking your cute puppy can give me a run for my money." Daisuke hinted to Naruto, eyeing a growling Hige with interest.

Naruto looks down at Hige and ruffles his ears, smiling at the pleased bark from the Poochyena. "Well, we'll certainly try our best to win. So nothing is held back!"

"Just the way I like it." Daisuke assured. "We've got three minutes left for our break . . ."

"Do we? I'll head up then and meet you at the stage." Naruto suggested, rising up with a light stretch. Hige jumped down from the couch and stood by Naruto's side.

Daisuke nodded. "Sure, see you in a little while. I just want to get Reaper healed up a bit more."

Naruto nodded and walked out the room, Hige trotting faithfully at his side. The two of them hardly noticed when the announcer pulled them onstage to take their spot, so concentrated on zoning themselves for the battle. They barely noticed Daisuke throw out his Skarmory, Reaper . . . but they were fully aware when the battle was started.

"Reaper, fly and use swift!" Daisuke started off the battle. Skarmory immediately jolted up into the air and spat out star-shaped attacks straight at Hige. Hige dodged the projectiles with ease, focused and alert as he waited for an opportunity to strike and his trainer's command.

"Shadow Ball Hige!" Naruto tried, still searching for an opportunity to deal the Skamory serious damage. At this rate, all he could do was try to create an opening, and he watched unsurprised when his shadow ball was dodged with ease.

"You'll have to do better than that Naruto!" Daisuke warned the blonde boy. "Reaper, Fury Attack!"

The Skarmory suddenly increased in speed as he dived down to the Poochyena, who appeared shocked at the sudden increase in speed.

"Sidestep and Sand Attack!" Naruto shouted, seeing a small chance of opportunity. Hige barely managed to dodge the attack, his tail losing a few hairs as he quickly skidded and kicked some sand into the Skarmory's face. The Skarmory jolted and landed on the ground, trying to shake the dirt away from his face.

"Folks this is an amazing battle between two very different opponents!" The announcer appeared to be in rapture and intent on dragging the crowd with her. "The tiny spitfire Poochyena giving as good as he gets from the giant fearsome Skarmory! Could it get any better?"

"Take down!" Naruto yelled.

Hige barreled toward the downed bird with all his speed, and crashed bodily into the other Pokémon with such force that both were sent tumbling back. The Skarmory sat stunned for a moment at the fact that the Poochyena brought him down, while Hige was scrambling up and ready for more.

"Quick Hige, jump on and Bite!" Naruto cried.

"No, Reaper, get off the ground!" Daisuke called. Skarmory did manage to get into the air, but he carried a passenger with him. Hige had performed his seriously nasty Bite attack, and the steel Pokémon was now flying in circles, bucking, to get the other off. Hige held on tenaciously though, and whenever he saw a chance he renewed his Bite attack on the back and wings of his opponent.

"Shake him off Skarmory, go upside down!" Daisuke shouted up to his Pokémon. Skarmory did just that, and flew topsy-turvy as Hige held on, dangling from his back with only his jaws to keep him up there. Not for the first time, he wished to hurry up and evolve so he can get some damn _claws!_

Naruto eyed the pair, observing the spectacle they made with a little less enthusiasm than the crowd. It was crazy, but it could work . . .

"Let go Hige!" His command was observed with shock not only by the audience and his opponent, but by his own Pokémon as well. Hige was discomforted by the thought of dropping by this height, but trusted in his trainer. Letting his jaws loosen, Hige began to drop back down to the ground.

"Shadow Ball!" Naruto howled ecstatically, seeing the Skarmory had yet to right himself.

Hige wasted no time in belting out a good sized, dark Shadow Ball straight at the Skarmory's back. The steel bird took it with a cry of pain, but it didn't look seriously affected by it.

"Amazing folks! Naruto managed to formulate a plan for his Pokémon to get some attacks in, and lower the points of his opponent! But, has his actions awoken a sleeping dragon?" The announcer rallied the crowd.

_No, no matter what this bird has the type advantage against Hige. Dark-type and Ghost-type moves are weak against it . . . plus it can fly? But I won't give up! Not yet! _Naruto thought determinedly.

Hige managed to turn so he landed paw first, but it did little good as he tumbled to the ground and landed in a heap.

"Get your shot in with Air Cutter Reaper!" Daisuke ordered, Skarmory only too happy to oblige.

"Hige!" Naruto cried, but the pup could not avoid the razor-sharp blades of compressed wind that descended upon him. Naruto winced at the cuts his poor Pokémon received, and hoped Hige wasn't injured enough to bleed to badly from the attack. Hige had stood under the onslaught, but Naruto could see the Poochyena was tiring.

"And it seems Naruto and Hige have both taken some serious damage from that attack!" The announcer informs the crowd, pointing to the scoreboard where Naruto's points had now put him behind.

"Come on Hige, we can't let them beat us so easily!" Naruto encouraged his Pokémon. "Be on the ready!"

"I don't see how he can avoid this!" Daisuke denied with a grin. "Another Fury Attack!"

Skarmory flew in for what both Pokémon and trainer hoped was a knockout, but Naruto and Hige were not quite ready to go down yet.

"Shadow Ball!" Naruto ordered. Hige spat out the dark orb towards his opponent head on, forcing the Skarmory to abandon his first attempt to veer out of the way.

"Metal Sound!" Daisuke hollered, already putting tow fingers in his ears to block out the sound. With good reason too, as Skarmory opens its maws and lets out a near bloodcurding screech at such a pitch and level that it leaves your ears ringing and in possible danger of bleeding.

For poor Hige, it's the last straw. With a wailing yelp, Hige drops his head to the ground and scrubs at his ears, trying to block out the terrible sound that hurts his finely tuned ears so. Naruto can only watch with dismay as Skarmory once again takes up Fury Attack, and the attack hits directly. Hige goes flying, and lands in a crumpled heap that doesn't get up again.

He has lost.

The announcer, after cleaning out her ears and testing them for good sound, clears her throat and makes the announcement. "And the winner of the Rustboro City Contest is . . . Higarashi Daisuke!"

The crowd cheers for a good battle as Daisuke takes center stage and soaks in the praise with his Skarmory. Naruto claps as well, because it really was a good battle and he can hardly fault Daisuke for having a great Pokémon and the good sense to use it well. He recalls a knocked out Hige to his Poké ball, patting the ball a couple times with a warm smile.

"You were awesome out there Hige, you deserve a good rest." Naruto murmured, downsizing the ball and putting it away in his breast pocket. He looks up as his name is called, watching Daisuke as the boy waves to him.

"Meet me at the Pokémon Center, I want to talk to you!" Daisuke yells over the cheers and congratulations.

Naruto, slightly bemused but willing, nods and mouths, "You got it."

* * *

Nurse Joy hands Naruto back the Poké Ball where Hige, now fully healed, slumbers. "There you are, your Pokémon is now fully healed but there's nothing like a good night's sleep!"

"Thanks a lot Nurse Joy." Naruto smiles at the woman, putting the Poké Ball away and walking back to the couch where his friends sit.

"Vee . . ." Yasu coos quietly, perched atop Naruto's shoulder. Naruto reaches up and scratches Hige under the chin, chuckling at the quiet chirp that comes from the little Eevee.

"Hey, we all got to lose sometime right?" Naruto asks, smiling. He's changed out of his suit for his regular traveling clothes, and he takes a seat with Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji and Daisuke.

"It's a shame you lost, but at least you got farther than I did." Ino admitted in a long suffering fashion.

"That really was a good battle Naruto, believe me." Daisuke said earnestly. "That thing where you made Hige bite onto Reaper? So cool."

"It was a desperate gambit, I really had no chance against you!" Naruto laughed, and then he paused. As an afterthought he added, "This time."

Chouji laughed. "It might be a different story next time Naruto?"

Naruto shrugged. "I couldn't tell you. Flying types really are incredibly difficult when they get up in the air. I think from now on, whenever I fight a flying type, I'll be sure to 'clip' their wings."

"An excellent rule of thumb." Daisuke observes with a grin. "So where are you headed now?"

"Hm? Oh, I'm sticking around to challenge the Gym Leader, hopefully by this weekend." Naruto answered.

Daisuke raised an eyebrow. "Wait, you're performing in contests and challenging gyms?"

"Yeah." Naruto answered simply.

"Impressive. But, uh . . . why?"

Naruto shrugged. "How do I know what I like if I don't try it? I like battling, and this contest was really fun. I trained my Pokémon in ways I wouldn't have considered before for battles, but now I see the principals can apply to battling _and_ coordinating. It's like my Pokémon are getting double experience, and I'm not limiting my Pokémon this way. If they want to do only contests, or only battles, or even go for a mix of both then that's cool with me."

"It's Pokémon's choice," Daisuke realized.

"That's an interesting approach to it," Shikamaru muttered. "Will you go all the way to Top Coordinator?"

"Luckily the Grand Festival is after the Pokémon League, and there's still enough time afterward that I can even fight the Elite Four before the Festival so yeah I'm going all the way for both . . . probably. Plans can change." Naruto replied.

"So you're not sure what you want to do." Daisuke surmised.

"Pretty much! Ranger, Trainer, Coordinator . . . hey, if I find the opportunity I'll even give Breeder and anything else a try!" Naruto held up his hands like weighted scales, laughing.

"That's certainly ambitious and I like that!" Daisuke claimed. "I'm leaving in the morning though, to Meteor Falls. So, before I go up for bed, you got an Xtrasciever?"

"Yeah, let's switch contacts." Naruto suggested eagerly. The two swap information, and Daisuke bids them all goodnight with his familiar grin and a good natured wave.

"So . . . when are you planning on challenging the gym leader? Because I'll challenge after you." Shikamaru bluntly stated with a smirk at Naruto's dark scowl.

"Coward." Naruto mumbled. "Well . . . if what I'm hearing about her propensity for Rock types is true, then I'm going to need a bit of time to train up my Marill . . ."

* * *

**Guys, it's here that i leave you for a while. Happy thought: By the time i come back, Walking Dead will be back on! WHOO! Reviews are great, and so are you guys for sticking with the story. See you guys later!**

**Love,**

**Bloody Mad~3**


	7. Rockin Rustboro

**Long time no see guys! It's been a while- two months in fact. But i'm back, and i'm here with a brand new chapter of Path of the Maelstrom. So come and see Naruto get another badge!**

**DISLAIMER: I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does. I do not own Pokemon, Nintendo and Satoshi Tijiri do.**

* * *

Naruto smiled proudly at a panting Yasu, who has just completed Iron Tail. Crouching, Naruto smoothed down the ruffled fur and scratched Yasu under his chin, and the Eevee cooed.

"You completed Iron Tail, that's incredible Yasu," Naruto praised his Pokémon. "Take a breather over there for a few minutes and then we can work on something else." Yasu yipped happily and trudged over to a nice, shady spot under a tree. Naruto smiled at the curled up form before turning his attention to his primary concern— the hyper, battle-happy Azurill.

"Aoi," Naruto started, then paused. He started up again with a very obvious note of exasperation. "Aoi, please stop hitting Kairi with Water Gun you know how she hates being caught off guard like that."

Aoi seemed to snicker but bounced around to face Naruto and paid attention. Naruto nodded and gave Aoi, and all of his Pokémon training, a stern look. "Now listen up! I decided that instead of just fighting the weekend following the contest, I would wait a week and train you guys up. It's been a week and a half because _some members_—" and here he glared at Aoi, Hige and Kairi. "Can't be team players."

"Aoi!" The Marill snapped to attention. "We'll be practicing water gun but I want to get you to where Rain Dance won't take so long for you to complete, and if we can learn Dynamic Punch that'd be pretty freaking awesome."

He turns to Hige. "Hige, you get to work on Dig and Façade."

"Shizuko, you will be working on Psychic and I want to try and see if you can learn Psyshock." Naruto offers the demure Pokémon who gives a small nod in agreement.

"Okay then everyone!" Naruto claps his hands. "Let's do this! Our goal is to battle by the end of the week."

It is another five hours before Naruto calls it a day and allows his Pokémon two hours to themselves to either play or rest. Hige, even after all his training, is all too happy to frolic and gambol about, often baiting Yasu into a game of Tag or running around Shizuko until the poor thing gets dizzy. Otherwise, Yasu quietly snoozed by the stream that Kairi drifted along in and Shizuko picked flowers for Naruto.

After their free time was over, Naruto balled them all and headed back to the Poké Center to get a meal in his stomach and his Pokémon in healing cycles. Over dinner he was joined by Shikamaru, Chouji, and Ino.

"Aren't you training your Pokémon into the ground Naruto?" Ino asked her fellow blonde, swallowing her mouthful of food. "Honestly, if they're ready then they're ready. If they're not, a week of training isn't going to do much good."

Naruto shook his head with a frown. "It's not about cramming in last minute power Ino. My Pokémon train like this daily— I don't ask of them more than they can give. And I have had the extreme fortune to capture Pokémon with incredible drive and spirit, who want to push themselves to the limit and beyond to be stronger! It wouldn't matter if I was putting them up for a Pokéthlon or a Gym Battle, my team would give their all in training just because they can and they sincerely want to. After all, the results speak for themselves and since they can see and feel these results they're even more willing to work hard."

"Sounds like a lot of trouble to me." Shikamaru muttered, head propped up by his hand as he slumped over the table.

Naruto eyed the lazy Nara curiously. "How do you train your Pokémon Shikamaru? I'm assuming you must have some policy to training Pokémon, it wouldn't be in your nature to not care."

Shikamaru shrugs. "I focus on one aspect at a time, and have my whole team work on that one aspect to give them all some rounded training. Of course, by nature some will be faster or stronger, or better at that aspect than others but overall they'll be at about the same level."

"A consistent team, that's Shikamaru's policy." Chouji elucidated.

"And yours Chouji?" Naruto asked with a smile.

"Power. I take on Pokémon with predilections for strength, or Pokémon that can be heavy hitters. Of course, the Wingull in my team might break that policy but who knows? He might just be the heaviest hitter of any Wingull you'll ever see." Chouji explains with a shrug.

Ino snorted. "Doubtful, not even their evolved forms Pelliper are strong."

"Well Miss Doubtful, what's your policy then?" Naruto challenged.

Ino tossed her hair back in that superior fashion of hers that never failed tomake Naruto's eye twitch. Friend or not, Ino really got on his nerves sometimes. "My policy is strictly beautiful, cute, and graceful Pokémon. In short, Contest Pokémon only."

Naruto huffed. "Figures. You wouldn't give anything else a chance?"

"I'm not battling, so any Pokémon that I can't see a way to place in Contests isn't good for me." Ino admits with a shrug, unconcerned with how it might sound. It was her journey, her Pokémon, so her rules.

"Fair enough." Naruto acquiesced. "Well!" he gets up, bringing his tray with him to trash. "I've got to get to bed. We've only got three more days to train before I take on the Gym Leader."

* * *

Three days had passed, and now Naruto stood in front of the Gym, looking around at it in interest. It almost resembled the Pokémon Academy, only larger and a bit grander in design. Behind him stood his friends, who also looked around at what they could see of the building.

"You know, maybe the Gym Leader doesn't do battles on the weekend?" Chouji suggested.

Naruto gave the other boy a strange look. "I haven't heard that. Let's just go inside and find someone to help us."

They entered the building, finding it empty. Looking at each other they shrugged and ventured in further, walking down the first hallway they saw. It continued for a while, and they were beginning to lose hope that this was the correct path when they heard voices. A mix of men and women seemed to be down the hallways and behind a door they were walking closer to, but it was enough to bolster their spirits. They walked a little faster, their expressions getting a little more eager. Naruto reached the door first and pushed it open, revealing another waiting room with two doors. In the middle of the room was a young woman with what appeared to be two employees in uniform.

Naruto faltered for a moment, but it was Ino who rose to the occasion in her usual bossy fashion. "Excuse me, we're looking for the gym leader? My friend here would like to battle."

The young woman not in a uniform like the other two raised an eyebrow and stepped forward while crossing her arms. She wears a deep red shirt with one long billowing sleeve while the other side is sleeveless, and matching red shorts. Pupiless pink eyes swept over the younger group with arrogance. "I'm the gym leader, name's Kurotsuchi. Who wants to challenge me?" she asked, as if this is all some joke. Naruto stepped forward as well, never one to back down from a challenge.

"I am the challenger, Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto declared himself, blue eyes locked with Kurotsuchi's pink ones.

"Uzumaki?" Kurotsuchi repeated. "You're related to Uzumaki Ryuu?"

"That's my cousin." Naruto confirmed.

Kurotsuchi smirked, now eyeing Naruto in consideration. "I met him when I was a trainer myself, I lost to his father and barely scraped a win from him. He's an annoying guy, but if you have even half the skill he does maybe taking up your challenge won't be such a bore. Alright kid, it's a good thing you chose today. School's out meaning I can focus on just the challenge. Just as a disclaimer, you don't mind being filmed while you battle do you?"

"Well no, but why are you filming it?" Naruto asked confusedly.

"The kids can better get a feel for battles if we have live examples." Kurotsuchi explains. "Not my idea, the previous gym leader Tsutsuji made it up for the Academy. So, let's head to the gym then! Follow me, your friends can use the stairs to take a seat in the stands."

Waving for them to follow her Kurotsuchi guides them to the door on the right, opening it to reveal the battlefield. Walking further inside Naruto marvels at the design— Petalburg's Gym had been strange in that it was inside a normal-sized house and wasn't anything like what he'd heard from his older cousins and father. But Rustboro City Gym was like they'd described gyms to be— big with lights overhead and a large field for the Gym's usual type— a rocky expanse. Naruto nodded in satisfaction, reveling in the feeling of suspense and excitement that spiraled in his stomach.

"Meets your standards huh?" Kurotsuchi noticed his interested expression and had to comment. This place was her pride after all, as Gym Leader.

"Yeah . . . it looks like what my family always talked about with gym battles." Naruto answered honestly.

"Well at least you can leave this place with something huh?" Kurotsuchi laughed, walking to her side of the field to take her place. Naruto twitched at the obvious hint that he wouldn't be winning a gym badge today. Well— his eyes narrowed and his grin turned wicked— he'd just have to show her how wrong she was.

"Standard battle. I'll be using two Pokémon while you can use all at your disposal. I cannot switch out, but you can. Got it?" Kurotsuchi calls out to Naruto.

"I understand." Naruto nodded, brushing his hand over his shrunken Poké balls.

Kurotsuchi nods and motions to the referee. The referee raises his flags and begins. "The match between Kurotsuchi of Rustboro Gym and challenger Naruto will now begin!"

Kurotsuchi throws out her Pokémon first. "Let's go, Giga!"

From the Poké ball comes a Geodude, it's arms pumping into the air to show its eagerness to battle.

"Aoi, you're up!" Naruto calls out his Marill, and the rotund Pokémon hops in place, eyes lit with a bright fire in anticipation of his battle.

"So you did your homework huh? That's more than I can say for half the new trainers." Kurotsuchi admits with a little grin. "Still, don't think that'll be enough."

"You don't give compliments easy huh?" Naruto assumed. "That's alright, it's always better when you earn them— Aoi, Bubble!"

Aoi swelled up and released fast moving bubbles that sped toward his waiting opponent.

"Rollout to dodge Giga!" Kurotsuchi commanded, her Geodude following as soon as she'd uttered his name. He dodged the bubble attack with seconds to spare and got out of rollout to face Aoi again with a determined, set face.

"Rollout towards that Marill!" Kurotsuchi ordered, her eyes narrowed as she looked at Naruto to gauge his reaction.

Naruto himself was already confident and ordered Aoi to dodge out of the way just as the Geodude was within ten feet of his Marill. "Dodge it!"

Aoi did so by jumping out of the way, though the Geodude's reaction time astounded him as Kurotsuchi called out another attack.

"Rock throw Giga!" Kurotsuchi commanded, and watched with satisfaction as her Geodude cracked a piece of rock off a nearby boulder on the field and flung it a surprised Marill.

It was too abrupt for Aoi, and so the Marill was hit dead on by the attack and fell back with a cry.

"Aoi!" Naruto cried in concern. "Aoi are you okay?"

"Marill!" Aoi called out in assurance, getting up again and glaring at the Geodude before him.

"That a boy Aoi!" Naruto bolstered his Pokémon's spirit. "Let's get up close and personal then huh?"

Aoi started to run forward to the Geodude who seemed to be amused at the little Pokémon's audacity.

"Giga, Mega Punch!" Kurotsuchi called, though it sounded more like a scoff as she looked askance at the charging Marill.

The Geoudude charges forward, rushing for what might be a head-on collision if not for a glowing fist heading towards Aoi's face.

"Water Gun!" Naruto shouted happily, and Kurotsuchi gasped. No way that Marill could do the attack so quickly!

How wrong she was, when Aoi spit out a water gun straight into her Geodude's face and sent her Pokémon tumbling back with his Mega Punch forgotten.

"Damn!" Kurotsuchi grunted, knowing that such a point blank attack would severely weaken her Pokémon. The little brat was lucky to have a water Pokémon!

"Giga, how are you feeling?" She asked calmly. "You still ready to rock 'n roll?"

"Geo!" Giga cried, popping up with a grunt of effort and some scratches. "Geodude!"

"Alright, now it's getting interesting!" Naruto shouted, and Aoi seemed to be drinking in the excitement that soaked the atmosphere.

"Marill!" Aoi shouted, tail wagging.

"Rock Polish and Tackle Giga!" Kurotsuchi ordered. Giga glowed a bright white and seemed to become faster for it, Naruto not even able to finish his command to dodge before Aoi was sent flying.

Aoi hit the ground hard, and struggled to rise again. Naruto shouted encouragement to the Marill nonetheless, hoping to at least have Aoi finish this battle. Man, the Gym Leader's Geodude was super tough!

"Come on Aoi you going to let a pebble with arms get the best of you? Let's go Aoi, I know you can do it!" Naruto cheered.

Kurotsuchi sighed. "As heartwarming as this is, I've got better things to do than see your little Marill wobble and fall. Give up kid! Geodude, Mega Punch!"

"Geodude!" Giga shot forward, his speed still elevated from the Rock Polish though it had faded slightly.

"Bubble Aoi!" Naruto shouted.

Aoi was determined, the glowing pellets shooting out of his mouth and even when the Geodude moved to the side to try and avoid the attack he just adjusted his aim and hit the other Pokémon. Geodude fell with a hard tumble, rolling a little before stopping.

"Finish up with Water Gun!" Naruto commanded.

"No Giga, move out of the way!" Kurotuschi cried. Too late, as Aoi was already up and hitting Giga directly with a Water Gun, the Geodude too stunned from the last hit to move fast enough.

"Geodude is unable to battle, Naruto wins this round!" The referee called, the flag on Naruto's side coming up in his hand.

"Alright Aoi!" Naruto laughed, allowing himself a jump in the air just as his Marill did. He recalled Aoi back into his Poké ball and patted the capsule with a smile. "You were awesome, take five okay?"

Kurotsuchi recalled her knocked out Geodude, rubbing her thumb over the top. "You did your best, now you can chill." She shakes her black bangs out of her eyes and glares at Naruto. "Okay kid, you're a little better than I thought. I shouldn't have used my lower level Geodude on you, but I won't be making the same mistake twice! I hope you've got another water Pokémon to fight . . ." she pulls out another Poké ball and tosses it. "Because my Nosepass is no pushover!"

Nosepass was a squat, stout Pokémon that seemed to be made out of pure, smooth stone with a bright and large red nose encompassing most of its body. "Whoa, never seen one of those before— hold on." He whips out his Pokédex to read the description of it.

_**Nosepass**_

**Nosepass, the Rock type Pokémon. Nosepass's magnetic nose is pointed north, and is said to be completely unmoving. However, close observation has revealed that the Pokémon moves by a little over 3/8 of an inch every year.**

Naruto hummed in consideration before choosing his next Pokémon. If all else failed, he'd just weaken the Nosepass enough that one hit from Aoi would take it down. "Yasu, you're up!" he called, throwing the Poké ball that held Yasu.

"Eevee!" Yasu cried, coiled and ready to fight.

Kurotsuchi snorted. "An Eevee? Maybe if it'd been a Vaporeon I could understand but your little Normal Eevee won't be able to beat Rocko."

"Rocco?" Naruto repeated to himself, biting his lip to muffle a snigger. "We'll just see about that." Naruto said loud enough for Kurotsuchi to hear.

Slightly annoyed by the boy's confidence, especially as her Geodude had lost, Kurotsuchi made the first move. "Rocco, Rock Throw!"

The throw was a decent one, bur Yasu was small and agile so dodging the rock throw plus the five more that accompanied it was child's play to the Eevee.

"Yasu, Shadow Ball!" Naruto called out.

"Harden Rocco!" Kurotsuchi countered. The Nosepass' defense rose and so the Shadow Ball that hit it was hqrdly as effective as it should be. The only indication that Rocco had even felt it was the slight wince the Pokémon gave.

Yasu jumped away speedily, light on his feet as he took his place in front of Naruto again. Nartuo scratched his chin in thought, eyes narrowing. _Well . . . that could be problematic. I don't want to use Iron Tail right away, goodness knows that Gym Leader might very well find a way to counteract it and there goes my surprise! _

"Rock Throw, and take as many as you can Rocco!" Kurotsuchi declared, and Naruto watched, amazed and nervous, as the Nosepass levitated rock after rock big and small. Suddenly they flew towards them with alarming speed and accuracy.

"Whoa! Watch it!" Naruto yelped, having to dance around and dodge them just like Yasu was doing. Only Yasu was doing far better being smaller, and some of the rock fragments still cut into Naruto's skin.

"Naruto!" Chouji, Ino, and Shikamaru cried out in alarm.

"Pokémon are dangerous creatures." Kurotsuchi lectured, though she did wince in sympathy as a large red line appeared across Naruto's arm from a flying fragment. "As such their battles and confrontations are dangerous for not just themselves but for their trainers or any other human around. If you're not careful you'll be seriously hurt . . . still, my bad kid. Accuracy isn't exactly the high mark of an attack like this."

"That still doesn't make it fair, call off your attack if a trainer is going to get hurt!" Ino shouted angrily. "No wonder this place is empty, who wants to battle a Gym Leader that doesn't care about the regular trainers?!"

"Shut up!" Kurotsuchi shouted angrily, glaring at the platinum blonde haired girl. "He's dodging just fine!"

"Oh sure, because that is fine." Shikamaru suddenly entered the conversation, scoffing at Naruto's cuts.

Breathing deeply, Naruto looked up at his concerned friends and smiled. "It's okay guys, really. Me and Yasu aren't out of this just yet. Right Yasu?!"

Yasu may have been more successful in dodging than his trainer, there were still cuts and bruises adorning the little Pokémon. It was only experience that allowed Yasu to shrug them off and stand proudly. "Vee!"

"Kid you've got guts and I've got to respect that." Kurotsuchi admitted. "Just for that, win or lose you've earned some points with me. Rocco, Rock Slide!"

There were less rocks to dodge for Naruto as Yasu had moved further up the field in his mad scurry to avoid more rocks. Yasu deftly twisted and ducked, leaped and curved around as many rocks as he could. Naruto was trying hard to come up with a good plan of attack. The battlefield was now less of a field and more of an exploded mine with how many rocks covered the surface.

_Those Rock attacks are serious stuff . . . Yasu will tire out at this rate! That Nosepass is dangerous . . . it won't allow me to get any closer! I know that Rock Types are weak to ground moves and Yasu knows only one. What can I do with it? _Naruto wondered.

"Yasu, go underground!" Naruto hollered.

"And now, Rock Tomb!"

"Dig!" Naruto cried out, alarmed as Nosepass stomped its foot once and almost immediately afterward slabs of rock rose like a barricade around Yasu. The Pokémon was completely hidden from sight. Naruto grit his teeth, glaring at the Pokémon across from him. Smug hunk of rock hadn't even moved very much since the match started . . . it was still in the same position—

_Wait. It's faced the same direction since the match started . . . is this?! _Naruto hoped this gamble would work.

"Yasu if you can hear me, Dig to the back! The _back_!" Naruto shouted, cupping his hands around his mouth.

Kurotsuchi laughed. "The back? What, towards the exit. If you want to forfeit don't use code words to try and hide kid."

"Who said anything about giving up!" Naruto laughed. "I'm going to end this battle right now."

"Oh, and how?" Kurotsuchi scoffed. From the corner of her eye she saw a couple rocks move, falling down their piles.

"_Iron Tail!_"

Kurotsuchi gasped in dismay as Yasu sprung up from the ground, dirt and rock exploding from around him as he summersaulted in midair to let his tail which glowed white hit the back of the Nosepass dead on. Nosepass tried to turn around to see what's going on, but his own nose proved his downfall. It put him back on course due north so quickly he stumbled for a moment and left himself open to the powerful attack of the Eevee. Rocco collapsed face first on the ground with a heavy, shuddering thud that seemed to rattle Kurotsuchi's bones.

"Rocco!" She yelled, worried about the powerful hit he'd just taken.

"Yes!" Naruto screamed at the same time, laughing happily when Yasu zipped over to him and bounded into his arms. "Nosepass can't face any other direction but North, and that was my chance!"

The referee waited a moment to see if Rocco would get up before raising the flag once again. "Rocco is unable to battle. Naruto is the winner of the battle!"

Naruto grinned as Yasu licked at his cheeks eagerly, celebrating their victory, and he could hear the cheering of his friends from behind him.

Kurotsuchi balled Rocco and made note to get him to the Poké Center as soon as she gave the brat his badge. "Come over here Naruto." She waved the boy and his Eevee forward as she walked to the middle of the field.

Reaching into her pocket, Kurotsuchi pulled out the Stone Badge. "As the rules state, once a trainer defeats a Gym Leader he or she is awarded the official badge of that gym. You've earned this one kid, keep it well." She placed the Stone Badge delicately in the middle of Naruto's open palm, and stifled a giggle at the wondrous expression on his face.

"Thanks Kurotsuchi-san!" Naruto beamed up at her, and Kurotsuchi smirked.

"Yeah well, I'm still kind of surprised I was beaten by a hedgehog-haired shrimp like you." She shrugs, affecting a wounded appearance.

Naruto snorted, ire stoked. "Well get ready to be knocked stupid, because my friends over there—" he pointed to Shikamaru and Chouji. "Are going to knock you down even harder than I did!"

From where the aforementioned kids sat, Shikamaru dropped his head with a groan. "That idiot, now the Gym Leader won't try to underestimate us. Troublesome blonde."

* * *

Naruto parted ways with the Ino-Shika-Chou trio after watching their gym battles. Shikamaru lost with his Pokémon having type disadvantages and the boy being too lazy to search for water Pokémon, but Chouji won and they all opted to stay so Shikamaru could try for a rematch.

Walking down his path, Naruto suddenly remembered what it was he was supposed to do. He fished in his bag for his XTransciever, and turned it on to make a few calls. Thankfully this version had a party line so that he could talk to several people at once.

His mother and father's faces popped up after a few rings, smiling at the sight of their youngest son. "Naruto!" Kushina greeted. "Hi honey, you've fought the gym leader yet?"

Naruto nodded. "Yeah, I've got a shiny new Stone Badge to add to my collection."

Minato grinned proudly. "Great I knew you could do it. Was this battle tougher than the last one with Sen?"

"It was definitely troublesome but I'm not sure if it was tougher. Mostly, Rock Throw hurts." Naruto summarized, confusing his parents.

"Rock Throw hurts . . . ?" Minato repeated, mystified. Then his eyes widened. "Oh no, did Kurotsuchi use that damn Nosepass of hers?"

"Wait a minute, what are those bandages on you?!" Kushina interrupted heatedly. "Did somebody— did the GYM LEADER use Rock Throw on you?!" she shrieked, enraged.

Naruto gulped, absentmindedly scratching at the bandages showing on his cheek and collarbone, glad she couldn't see the others wrapped around his arms and legs. "Well it's a hard attack to control, even she admitted it—"

"I'll kill that uppity brat!" Kushina howled, and the connection cut off leaving two blondes to gulp nervously.

"Dad . . . shouldn't you . . . ?"

"Yeah, I . . . I should, uh, probably contact Kakashi since he's close to the house and tell him to cut Kushina off. Listen son, I'm very proud of you and— hey, weren't you in a Contest too?" Minato suddenly remembered.

Naruto grinned, pleased his Champion father remembered. "Yeah, but I didn't win."

"Well how far did you get?" Minato pressed.

"I fought to the last battle, you could say if there was a second place I would have been it." Naruto admitted.

Minato grinned. "Then that only means you'll be first next time. I have to go, Professor Sarutobi is calling me— probably to ask why Kushina is rampaging at work. I love you Naruto, bye!"

Naruto cut off his XTransciever, shaking his head as he chuckled. He looked down at Yasu trotting by his side, the Eevee's ears drooped in exhaustion from the conversation that just took place.

"Yeah, they're a handful." Naruto agreed, before looking forward. "Still, let's just focus on our journey. Our next stop is Verdanturf!"

* * *

**The ideas provided to help Naruto win were a combination of the manga and Ash's battle. Feh . . . Ash. I've lost hope for him entirely. Anyway, this chapter could use some reviews! So, until next time everyone . . . probably in another two weeks!**

**Love,**

**Bloody Mad~3**

**P.S: Edit: 10/12/13: Good God . . . did i really write Acquarion as the water evolution of Eevee? I'm so sorry . . . my mind is just on Walking Dead. nd Aoi is MARILL. MARILL. If i repeat it to myself over and over, will it stick?**


End file.
